I will protect you
by Yosem Tiva
Summary: Samantha is a very special child with a very special gift and when Tony meets her, he is the only one to get through to her.Can Tony help her? It drages him to places he has forgotten and faces he has missed.
1. I can help

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any one of its charaters ,but I own the character Samantha as obvious. **

**A/n: ok this idea was annoying me for so long and I had to write it. I know that it is strange but I just could not get it out of my head. I am seeking originality here so tell me if u found any thing similar. I also made a really extensive search for days to write this chapter so please be generous enough to leave a comment. I also revised it twice so it should be easy to read. **

**Chapter one '' I can help '' **

Tony was sitting in his chair playing some quick game on the computer. Ziva was sitting at her desk finishing her paper work to hand the reports to Gibbs, whereas McGee was typing furiously at his keyboard the reports of the paper work that Gibbs needed finished. The three of them were really bored; they had no cases for a week now. Tony has played every prank he could master on McGee until he got bored and started playing on his computer.

Gibbs finally showed up from the director's office and went down the stairs and announced '' Grab your gear, dead marine ''

Tony in a second was on his feet heading to the elevator with his gear ready, Ziva followed with McGee a second latter.

In the elevator Gibbs called Ducky '' Duck we need you at the crime scene ASAP, we have a situation that needs your presence '' Gibbs finished while all of his three agents were eyeing him questioning _what situation that required Ducky's presence ASAP?_

Gibbs informed them in the car that the dead marine was Lieutenant Patricia Jackson.

She is a single mother and she lived in the house by herself with her 4years old daughter Samantha.

'' We may also have a situation at the crime scene '' Gibbs added vaguely.

They arrived at the crime scene and found a police car parking outside. Tony starts to get the gear and heads for the house. Ziva and McGee also follow as Gibbs was already inside the house.

What met Tony's eyes just shocked him. In the kitchen lay the dead body of the lieutenant on the floor with a single shot in her head. A pool of blood was covering the floor. The dead lieutenant hand were holding something small or was it someone.

He gasped as he realized that her daughter was sitting down beside her. The girl's whole clothes were covered in blood and she looked awake but not concentrating on a specific object or person in front of her. Tony just knew what is wrong with her, and he tried to think how to get her away from her mother's dead body silently as he anticipated what will happen next.

'' Oh my God, why did they leave her here... She must be in shock? '' Ziva practically shouted at the police men who were just watching the girl who held to her dead mother's hands and was rocking forward and backward

Ziva went to her and was about to take her away from her mother. But, the minute her hands touched the girl, the girl started screaming.

Ziva drew her hands away from her instantly. Gibbs was just gazing to the little girl assessing how she looked.

'' You see'' said one of the cops '' we tried that already''

So the police could not take the girl away from her mother because of the screaming and kicking she was making.

Ziva tried one more time by speaking to the girl ''come on, let's leave mommy take a nape '' and reached for the girl who screamed again in protest

At that moment her scream was associated with Tony's shouts at Ziva ''Ziva leave her at once, do not touch her'' Ziva snapped her head up to Tony as she left the girl again beside her dead's mother body

She wondered why Tony would shout like that. She was about to shout back at him from her anger but was met by a strange look in his eyes, so she just waited for his explanation. He eyed her for a minute and said '' she is autistic Ziva''

Ziva could not believe herself_. How on earth would Anthony DiNozzo know that?_

Gibbs was just observing the scene, but as astonished as Ziva and McGee whose jaw dropped a little

Tony looked at the cops and said '' thank you gentlemen, we got it from here''

Of course after sharing a gaze with Gibbs to gain his approval

After that he told Gibbs '' give me about ten minutes to try to move her ok? '' Gibbs just gazed intently at Tony while Ziva was having a hard time understanding what was going on. '' And I know that she has evidence all over her and needs to be taken care of'' Tony concluded

''What is her name again?'' Tony asked for no one particularly

'' Uh …'' Tim began as was starting to recover from his shock from the strange attitude Tony gained '' her name is Samantha, Tony ''

Tony headed for where the small girl sat rocking forward and backward beside her mother's dead body. He made no move to try to touch her by any physical contact. He just sat beside her the same way she sat and looked at her dead mother.

'' Samantha '' Tony called on her softly starting to follow her rythematic movement forward and backward with her

''Samantha … mommy is sleepy '' Tony said again in a very calming loving way '' Samantha … mommy is safe now '' Tony said and stopped moving.

Samantha started to slow her movement and stopped a minute after Tony stopped rocking like her.

Tony then said '' Samantha … mommy says you should take a nap too''

At that moment Samantha who kept her eyes away from any one, started raising her right hand on her face and said '' mommy … nap''

Tony understood and started to react to her action '' Samantha… mommy is napping here. Mommy wants Samantha to sleep in her room''

The child starts to react by saying'' sleep… bed''

''That is right Samantha. Go to sleep in bed. Uncle Tony will walk with you to your room'' Tony says and he starts to get up really slowly from the floor beside Samantha

Samantha in turn stands up and appeared to be clenching her hand to something that looked like a gun which was definitely something that nobody noticed before.

The four of them tensed immediately and wanted to grab the gun but knew that the girl could scream and accidentally starts it, as they noticed the safety trigger was not on.

Tony raises his hand in the air for the both moving Ziva and McGee to signal them to stand still. Gibbs was the only one who seemed to not move.

Immediately Tony reacts by saying '' mommy wants Samantha to leave the toy she is holding. Samantha is going to sleep ''

Samantha then lowers the gun in her hand and puts it beside her mother's side and leaves it. All the four of them then sigh audibly even Gibbs. Ziva gets the gun in a bag and tag it.

Tony starts to walk very small steps as Samantha followed him. He stayed on her right all the time as she only stared right and did not look to any thing or made any eye-contact with any one even Tony.

Tony goes to her bedroom door and opens it and gets inside. She follows him and then starts to climb her bed and lies down. Tony pulls the blankets over her and covers her small trembling body. She falls asleep in her bed in about three minutes. Tony just stares at her for a while contemplating the awful crime that has been made. The worst thing was how the criminals left a four year old girl watch her mother die. It only made things worse that she was autistic, the criminals must have thought that she won't be able to do anything let along saying anything to anyone.

He now needed to work. He went back to the kitchen to grab his gear to get the evidence of the small sleeping child before she wakes up.

He went for his bag and then found all of the three agents eyeing him suspiciously. Even Gibbs could not hide his curiosity of how on earth would a Tony DiNozzo know how to deal with an autistic child?

''She is asleep now. I will take any evidence that was on her and bag and tag everything '' Tony said and left as he knew the suspicions in their minds. Yet he did not want to justify it.

**Ok... That is it for this chapter. Please tell me what u think because I feel that not much would want to read it. I really searched for it as much as my time would allow me so be kind enough to leave a comment of whether I go on or not?**


	2. Mommynap

**Thanks for all of the reviews; I appreciate each and every one of them. I hope you are continuing to enjoy it and I'll try not to let you down****. I revised that chapter 3 times so far, so it should be easy to read. Please read and tell me what you think.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 '' Mommy … nap ''**

Tony entered Samantha's room and found her sound asleep. He wanted to clean her from the blood that covered her hands and her beautiful, now with red stains, pink dress before she wakes up again.

Samantha was a four years old child who looked perfectly normal. She only could not communicate well with people Tony thought. Her curly blonde hair was spread like a fan on the pillow as she slept. Tony meditated for a second how she reminded him of someone he would never forget. He snapped out of his thoughts as he needed to get those blood stains out of her and clean her up. Yet, he needed to take a sample of that blood as evidence as well as her clothes. He came to the conclusion that he should also take photos of her with the blood covering her body and that just annoyed him. She could wake up at any minute by the clicking or the flash coming from the camera and it would not be easy to prevent her form going back to sit beside her mother's dead body.

A light bulb suddenly lightened in Tony's head. He went back to the kitchen and headed to where McGee stood still taking photos of the crime scene.

''McGee… '' Tony stood beside him whispering

''Uhh... Yes. Tony?'' McGee whispering back not sure why

''Do we have a digital camera that does not make flash and still get a clear picture? '' Tony asked praying silently that there would be one

''..Well, all cameras have flash but you can turn it off and still have a clear picture, but only in daylight'' McGee answered in as-a-matter-of fact tone, searching his own bag for the digital camera he had with him at all times

'' Here it is '' Tim said triumphantly as he handed Tony the camera

Tony sighed and then asked Tim to double check '' So, are you sure this camera won't make flash nor sound? '' Tony asked, still whispering

'' Uhh... Yes Tony, why exactly are we whispering? '' Tim answered returning to photographing with the noisy camera he had earlier.

Tony just stared at him for a second and then decided not to explain himself yet. He took the camera and headed to Samantha's room.

As he entered the room again, he was relieved to find that Samantha was still asleep. He went to her bedside planning on how to take the pictures without touching her as much as possible because he did not know what kind of autistic child she was yet.

He moved her blanket aside, but the child did not stir as the rooms temperature was not that cold. Then he started taking photos of her stained hands by zooming the camera not by approaching so that if she woke up, she won't be terrified or starts screaming again.

He finally finished the photographing and then came the hard part. He had to take off samples of blood on her hands and her clothes.

Tony went for his kit and placed it on the bed side; he started taking samples of the blood on her hands and face really quickly. He also took a sample of her stained dress, but knew that eventually that he'll have to take it off of her for Abby to process as evidence.

He finished and sighed inaudibly as he did not want to wake her up yet. He took the camera and evidence and went back to Ziva after covering her with the blankets again.

'' Ziva… those are from the blood which was on Samantha'' he handed her the kit who was still eyeing him suspiciously.

'' There's still her dress which I'll get when she wakes up '' Tony continued, now speaking to Gibbs as he gave Tony I-want-some-answers gaze

Gibbs only answered by switching from a demanding gaze into a searching one at Tony who tried to avoid it as much as he can.

Tony was about to go back to Samantha's room when Ducky entered the kitchen very red in his face, while Palmer looked extremely pale beside him

Gibbs then made a questioning gaze at Ducky as it was the main communication skill he used with his team as a sort of punishment.

''Jethro'' Ducky said rather loudly '' I am really sorry … Mr. Palmer here '' Ducky said giving side glanced to Palmer who became even paler and shrank in his place at the mention of his name '' got us out of the track twice'' Ducky justified his late arrival.

'' I hope what you asked me to come to do 'as soon as possible' was not something that could not wait '' he said searched the room for something unexpected to appear , but found nothing more than a dead body as usual.

Gibbs replied by saying '' It's ok Duck. There was something but we took care of it'' a sense of pride rising in him as he surveyed his senior field agent who stood listening ,still not meeting any of his co-workers sideways gazes.

At that point Tony decided to go back to Samantha in case if she woke up.

He started to look at her room for the first time. The walls were pink but not the kind of eye- disturbing pink. The walls were painted with very light calming pink and there were several paintings on the wall. Tony looked closer and found that they are Samantha's paintings for sure. All of her paintings were about stars and the sun.

He walked beside her also pink bed, apparently pink was her favorite color, and found a small table and chair that can only fit a 5 years old child beside the bedroom window. He found the papers and the coloring pens and pencils orderly arranged and a single painting in the middle was left unfinished with green and blue drawing pencils beside it. Tony took the painting and looked closely. It was also about clouds in the sky but the picture was blank in the middle. Tony guessed that she was drawing it when someone tried to shoot her mother. She must have wanted something and went to see her mother and found her dead. Tony was getting angry again at the recall of how Samantha sat beside her dead mother's body.

He sighed trying to put his growing anger under control. He could not stand it any more. How someone could hurt such a beautiful angel and leave her beside a dead body like that.

Tony looked at the opposite wall of the bed and found some pictures under a big title on the wall that said _Sam and Mom. _In the picture Samantha and her mother were sitting together at a park. Of course Samantha was not looking fully to the camera in the pictures, but she certainly was looking from the corner of her eyes and looked quite happy. To Tony that meant that she can make a brief eye-contact with someone she knew. He also found some kind of chart on the wall on the right side of the bed similar to Samantha's height that had some pictures and a cross over them. Tony studied the pictures that he knew too well from experience. There was an oven and a big cross over it that should mean _do not touch_. There were several more pictures that Tony knew all too well of several places in the house that should not be touched.

He looked back at Samantha and found her stirring from her bed; he must've stayed there for long he thought. He looked at his watch and found that it's already been two hours since she slept. He prepared himself for what will happen next.

Samantha woke up and then looked from the corner of her eyes to the tall figure standing in front of her. Tony gave Samantha a smile so that she could know he is looking back at her. Samantha had green eyes that were slightly lighter than Tony's. For a part of a second their eyes kept their contact but Samantha broke it and started to move the sheets that were covering her with her still stained hands. She slid down her bed and then started to open her bedroom door that Tony locked, just in case, so that she won't escape to her mother's body again.

At the frustration of not being able to open the door she sat on the floor beside the door and started to rock backward and forward. Tony sat on the floor by Samantha's right as she kept staring to that side. He was thinking of how to make her take a shower.

Before Tony could decide how to take that move, Samantha started rocking forward and backward faster '' mommy … nap … mommy …nap ''

Tony looked at her face and saw how sad she looked. In her own mind, Tony knew, Samantha thinks that she took the nape as her mother said and now it's time for her mother to show up again.

'' Mommy's still asleep Samantha'' Tony said waiting for the coming reaction.

Samantha started to rock violently and then got up and started pulling the door to get to her mother. As the door won't open Samantha started screaming still saying '' mommy … nap'' Tony knew if he held or stopped her, he would only make things worse.

Instead he said '' Mommy's having her nap'' as he stood to her right and found that she began to calm down gradually after ten minutes of screaming.

He stood on his knees trying to get her to look at him or at least in his direction. After she was calm he said '' Uncle Tony's here to look after you now Samantha''

At that statement Samantha gave him a brief gaze from the corner of her eyes and then started staring at the wall in the opposite direction to where Tony sat. Tony knew that it's going to be hard to gain her trust. He was satisfied that at least for now she acknowledged him by a brief glance of the corner of her eyes which was not an easy task on both Tony and Samantha.

There was a gentle knock on the door a few seconds later '' Anthony… is everything alright?'' asked the concerned voice from behind the door

'' It's ok Ducky … everything is ok… I'll call in you if I needed you'' answered Tony calmly back from behind the closed door. Tony did not want Samantha to have too much distraction and too many people talking, so that she could concentrate only on one of them. Tony knew well enough that Samantha could hear him, even if she seemed not to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok…that is it for this chapter. Please tell me what you think and whether you like the idea so far or not. I am still researching for this story and I really need your opinions on the story so please be kind and leave a review. **


	3. Mommyhurts

**A/n: Thank you guys for your great reviews, I loved each and every one of them very much, they made my day, so please keep them coming. I hope you're still enjoying the story. Please read and tell me what you think. I revised this chapter 2 times and it should be easy to read. Enjoy!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 3 '' Mommy…hurts ''**

_There was a gentle knock on the door a few seconds later '' Anthony… is everything alright?'' asked the concerned voice from behind the door_

_'' It's ok Ducky … everything is ok… I'll call in you if I needed you'' answered Tony calmly back from behind the closed door. Tony did not want Samantha to have too much distraction and too many people talking, so that she could concentrate only on one of them. Tony knew well enough that Samantha could hear him, even if she seemed not to._

Tony sat on the floor beside Samantha just studying her movements. Samantha sat on the floor staring at the wall which held the pictures of her and her mother. She must have felt what really happened to her mother Tony thought. She must've seen the murderer, but getting her to recognize him would require Tony to know the basic way Samantha handled with anyone. Tony thought for a couple more minutes and then decided the inevitable.

'' Samantha … '' Tony called and waited for her reaction

Samantha looked at him from the corner of her eyes quickly and then started staring at the floor rocking again backward and forward.

He knew that she's now just starting to get to know him, but he had to clean her still stained clothes and hands.

'' Samantha it's time to go clean you up'' Tony said waiting for her reaction and then added '' Samantha time to go to the bathroom''

Samantha rocked for a several minutes then stood up and went to stand still beside Tony. Tony heart almost shattered into pieces as Samantha stood beside him waiting. She was starting to trust him Tony thought. Tony then went to her armoire and opened it to get her a clean dress.

He found several beautiful dresses and several number of them were pink. He chose one of them as he thought it would make her happier.

Samantha was still standing beside the door staring at the floor. Tony stood beside her and opened the door. He looked outside across the hall and found that Ducky must have moved the dead body as the kitchen was clear now. Tony thought that the team must be taking evidence from around the flat. He looked back at Samantha who seemed to be waiting for him to move.

'' Lets go Samantha '' Tony said and took slow steps forward scanning where the bathroom might be and finally found it and always keeping to her right. He headed there still very slowly and looking at Samantha constantly so that she won't go else where.

He reached the bathroom and opened the door and entered followed by Samantha. Tony took a towel and put some water on it. He then went to Samantha who suddenly was staring at the watering running. Tony concluded that she must like shinny objects and things with sparkle. He stood on his knees again to be in her level.

'' Samantha…Uncle Tony's just going to clean you ok? '' Tony waited a second and then started to approach her right side again quietly.

'' I'll just clean your hands Samantha… ok? '' Tony said and came closer to her. For a second, Samantha stepped back a little and Tony thought that she might scream again, but she stood still again giving Tony a quick glance as usual from the corner of her eyes.

Tony then held Samantha's hand who winced at the touch of his hand but still did not cry or scream. Tony was glad at that achievement. He started to clean her right hand from the blood that was all over it. He then went for her left hand and started to clean it but when he reached her elbow with the wet towel, Samantha started to pull her hand away from his quickly.

'' Mommy… hurts'' Samantha started saying pulling her hand away from Tony

She started to cry repeating the same words '' Mommy... hurts''

Tony immediately let go of her hand. Samantha stopped crying after a couple of minutes, while Tony still on his knees trying to decide what to do. The answer came to him within seconds.

Ziva came and stood by the door and said '' Tony is everything alright? '' Ziva said scanning the bathroom. Her eyes landed on Tony on his knees beside Samantha.

'' I heard some crying while I was in the garage'' Ziva said still wondering on where did that strange side of Tony came from. She wondered at his amazing handling with the young girl. It was really surprising to come out of him.

Tony smiled at her still amazed at the unnatural hearing ability Ziva has. Then he asked her '' has Ducky left with the body?''

'' No, he did not. He thought that you could need his help, so he stayed behind.'' Ziva said and with a smirk on her face continued '' He is following Gibbs in the scene telling him some stories''

Tony smiled for a minute trying to imagine Gibbs being tailed by Ducky rambling a story related to the case and not being able to lose him.

'' Ok, can you call him for me Ziva?'' Tony asked returning his attention to Samantha possibly injured elbow. '' And let him bring the first aid kit with him''

Ziva scanned the little girl trying to know what's the kit is needed for and saw her elbow. She nodded to Tony and went to bring Ducky.

Tony looked at Samantha and said '' Uncle Tony won't hurt you Samantha'' , '' Uncle Tony will help you'' and he reached for her hand again but this time without the wet towel. She again winced at his touch but did not resist. He looked at her elbow and found a cut. It was wide but not deep. He sighed as it definitely was not bleeding or he must have noticed earlier.

Tony heard heavy foot steps coming and Ducky appeared at the door holding a black leather bag in his hand.

''Anthony … how can I help?'' Ducky said as he entered the bathroom.

Gibbs came too, but he stood by the door watching what was happening.

'' Ducky… do you have any kind of medicine to put on Samantha's wound. She's a small cut.'' Tony stated to Ducky who still kept his distance from Samantha, so that she won't get scared or start to scream.

'' Anthony can you hold her elbow, so that I could take a look at the cut '' he did not want Samantha to have so many people distracting her just like Tony thought earlier.

Tony moved near Samantha again '' Samantha…Uncle Tony won't hurt you ''. He held her elbow again and Samantha still winced at the touch of his hand but did not cry.

Ducky came closer to Samantha to get a closer look at her wound. Samantha then tensed a little; she drew away from Ducky getting closer to Tony as a shield. That action just surprised the three men standing in the bathroom.

Tony felt his heart swell with affection to that little girl who just kept reminding him of the dearest person he had in the world. Samantha was a reminder to him of what he had lost. His face was filled with compassion for the little girl that was not missed by either of the standing men. He composed himself from the over emotional state he was having and said to Samantha with a very soothing calm voice.

'' It's ok Samantha…no one is going to hurt you, uncle Tony's here'' Tony said trying to make eye contact with her and managed a brief gaze from her.

'' Ducky… what do you think?'' Tony asked as he managed to hold Samantha elbow for a minute for Ducky to look at the cut.

'' Oh... From what I see my boy. It is just a superficial cut and not dangerous.'' Ducky said meeting Tony's questioning gaze who got relieved at the news '' But '' Ducky interrupted Tony's thoughts who flinched at the _''but'' _word which never means a good thing.

'' But what Ducky?'' asked Tony panicking at the word '' is she going to be ok?''

Ducky smiled at the scared face Tony held '' yes, she is going to be just fine my dear boy, but that wound was made by a knife''

At that statement Tony froze a bit and turned his gaze to Samantha who for a minute kept giving him side way glances as if confirming Ducky's words Tony thought.

'' Do you mean someone wounded her hand on purpose?'' Tony asked returning his gaze to Ducky.

'' I believe so my dear boy …and you should probably take a picture for that cut before we treat it'' Ducky said frowning a little at the wound

'' we should take a photo to identify which kind of knife was used to make that wound'' Tony said more to himself than to anyone as his anger was rising again at how would someone would hurt such a small helpless child.

Out of nowhere Ziva showed up again and this time with camera in hand followed shortly by McGee with their gear in hand. She stood beside Gibbs by the door and said '' I heard that someone needed a camera''.

Tony smiled to himself and thought that Ziva was hearing at what was going on from wherever she stood as she had sharp hearing.

McGee's voice came from behind Gibbs '' how did you hear that? I did not hear anything.''

Ziva just smiled slyly at him. Tony answered saying '' it's her super ninja powers, probie''.

Ziva then turned her attention to Tony '' Do you want me to come and take the photo?''

''No, let's just do not take any risks'' Tony said scared that if someone approached Samantha she would scream again. He raised his hand to take the camera from Ziva who handed him the camera and then stood back again.

He looked at the camera to make sure that it was the same he took the pictures with earlier. He did not want to startle Samantha with the light or she could get scared.

And when he was sure, Tony took a deep breathe and said '' Samantha … honey … Uncle Tony won't hurt you'' he took her hand with his own, his other held the camera close to her wound and then took several pictures of her wound. He handed Ziva back the camera.

'' Now …give me something to treat her wound Ducky, please'' Tony asked Ducky as he could not stand seeing the little girl in pain anymore.

Ducky gave him some sort of a cream and said '' Rub it on the wound, Anthony and gently ''

Tony took and said '' ok …Ducky ''. He took Samantha's hand really slowly and said '' it's ok Samantha…'' as she still winced with him touching her skin.

''Can you stay still for Uncle Tony, Samantha?'' He continued as he held her arm in one hand and the other took the cream from Ducky and started rubbing it against her cut. Samantha was not in pain now as the cream did not sting her, so she just kept staring at the still running water from the sink. Tony finished the cream and then put the band-Aid on her elbow and let go of her hand. Samantha instantly started rocking forward and backward where she stood. Tony looked at her for some time studying her reaction and deciding how she must feel like now alone with strangers and no mommy to go to.

'' Ok, Samantha can you held your hands up high for Uncle Tony?'' Tony said as he fetched the dress he brought with him to make her change into. He approached her really slowly and then said '' Samantha it's time to change into your new dress '' Tony said to Samantha again as she continued rocking in her place.

He took the child's hands and started to take off her dress quickly so it won't disturb her. Then he put on her new clean dress. All the while when Tony changed Samantha's dress, she kept staring at the running water in front of her. She did not look at anyone's face.

Tony finished dressing her and bagged the stained dress and bloody towels in an evidence bag. He smiled at Samantha and said '' you are a brave little girl Sam ''

With this statement said, Tony realized that he was not alone in the room with Samantha. It was a strange sight to look at actually. In the floor of the bathroom stood Samantha still rocking forward and backward not looking at anyone and a smiling Tony stood on his knees beside the little girl only staring at her and ignoring the others in the room. Next to them stood old Ducky with a hat on his head and he looked lost for words for the first time in his life at the scene in front of him. Ziva stood by watching the smile on the Tony's face. She did not believe she saw that smile before. Tony has a bright smile, but she admitted that she never saw that tender smile before. It was full of genuine affection and love for the little girl standing in front of him and only her_. How did he know to deal with her? A question that she is in loss of an answer to in the first time in her life and it seemed that she was not alone._ McGee was standing by the door, his jaws a bit open and looked like he had seen a ghost. Gibbs stood beside him with no feelings showing on his face. From the inside, Gibbs was proud to see his Senior Field Agent act like that and handles an usual situation like that. He wanted to know how Tony knew all about autistic children like that. Gibbs started to think that he did not know much about his agent's life as he thought he did.

Tony looked at the four confused faces in front of him and then cleared his throat. He did not want to discuss that now in front of Samantha and especially not in the bathroom of the house where a crime scene exists.

They all regained their composure and started to move from the bathroom one by one to the truck. Only Gibbs was left with Tony and Samantha in the bathroom. He gave Tony a small smile that rarely appeared on his face. He was proud of Tony and wanted him to know that. He admired Tony's great skills that appeared out of no where. Tony answered the smile with a nod.

He then said '' boss, we need to put Samantha in protective custody. She might have witnessed her mother's murder and maybe someone is after her''

Gibbs gazed at Tony for a minute, his gaze penetrated Tony instantly. Tony was getting attached to the child for some reason he did not know, but in the same time Tony was right. Samantha could be a witness now and needs protection.

''Ok DiNozzo. Go get her ready to come with us. Pack some of her clothes and other things that you think she might need'' Gibbs said leaving the bathroom. He added as he walked away '' I'll be waiting in the car''

Tony looked a bit astonished at Gibbs's responses. Did he just said get what _you think_ she needs.

He looked at Samantha and smiled again. '' Ok, Samantha. Time to go pack'' Tony said and saw the sadness in her eyes even when she did not look at him.

''It's ok Samantha. Uncle Tony will help you. I'll be there for you'' he said to Samantha and stood up '' come on Sam. Time for a picnic''. Samantha followed him slowly back to her room again where Tony would pack up some stuff for her that she'll need when they went to NCIS Head quarters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok... That is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think about the story as a whole and whether you like Tony/Sam interaction or not. I need opinions so please review. **


	4. Goodbye

**A/N: Thank you guys for the great reviews. I love and appreciate them very much, so keep them coming. I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. And please read and tell me what you think. I revised this chapter 3 times, so far, so it would be easier to read. Enjoy!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 '' Goodbye '' **

_''It's ok Samantha. Uncle Tony will help you. I'll be there for you'' he said to Samantha and stood up '' come on Sam. Time for a picnic''. Samantha followed him slowly back to her room again where Tony would pack up some stuff for her that she'll need when they went to NCIS Head quarters. _

Tony went back to Samantha's room in slow steps and Samantha followed his tracks without looking at him only giving him one side glance from the corner of her eyes.

Tony locked the room's door again to prevent any escape. He sighed and looked at Samantha who just stood staring again at her mother's picture.

He found a suit case under her bed and put it on top of the bed and started to make a quick scanning of the room. Tony then decided what he was going to take.

He headed for her armoire and opened it wide. He stared for two minutes and looked at Samantha who kept gazing intently at her mother's picture and made no other moves except for her usual rocking forward and backward. Tony then called for Samantha trying to have her attention again '' Sam … Samantha can you come here to Uncle Tony? ''

Samantha shifted her gaze from her mother's picture into random spot on the wall. She stayed in her place for several minutes then started moving into Tony's direction and stopped beside her armoire.

She held a toy that was set in the bottom of her armoire. It was a silver twinkling star with silver glitter spread all over it. It was in the size of a typical child's teddy bear. She held it in her hand and kept gazing at the glitter that mingled with her hands as it had fallen from the doll. Tony was staring at Samantha with a similar gaze of amazement. _She's definitely love sparkles and stars_ Tony thought.

He made a mental note that he would give her something that he kept over the years as a reminder from the only person Samantha looked so similar to her. He made a plan to make her happy and smile. He then smiled at his own plan.

He waited for a minute and then looked back at her clothes. He asked Samantha knowing that she needed to feel that someone is taking care of her and cares about her feelings. She needed assurance that there is someone she can rely on. '' Sam which colors would Uncle Tony takes for you on our picnic ...huh?'' he asked as he sat again on his knees beside her on the floor.

Samantha kept staring at her doll and did not answer. Tony continued speaking knowing well enough that he had her attention on his words, but she just did not look him in the eyes '' would you like pink, green, yellow, or blue?'' Tony asked her questioningly but already knowing that she preferred pink.

He waited for her answer for some good minutes and then repeated the question again with different structure '' Samantha what do you like to wear on your picnic with Uncle Tony?''.

This time Samantha answered with a small voice '' pink, Samantha loves pink '' as she gave Tony one brief glance from corner of her eyes.

Tony heart almost flew out of his chest as he heard the first complete sentence Samantha made since he first saw her. She was starting to trust him deeply now and he could not for any more time now held the affection that he felt for that little girl.

She reminded him of what he lost long ago and could not retrieve. He thought that now he had a second chance that he would just show that little girl how much he would protect her. He felt some things he thought he would never feel again. All those things of course opened old wounds that he did not want to reopen; however, it was a must now that Samantha should be taken care of.

Tony however threw back those thoughts in the back of his mind focusing on just the task ahead of moving Samantha into a safe place in NCIS Head Quarters. So, he shook his head internally at his own thoughts.

He looked back at Samantha who still stood in her place still gazing at her sparkling doll. He was still on his knees and said to Samantha '' good girl Samantha '' as he wanted to encourage her talking more.

He stood up again and started packing the suitcase with all he could find from pink dresses, shirts, jackets and pants. He then took a look around the room again assessing the necessary things that should be taken. He looked at her tidy small table and then gathered her paintings, coloring pens and pencils and put them in the suitcase. He did not forget to bring her unfinished painting. He knew it would a painful reminder of her mother's death. However, it would have a major role in making her talk or identify her mother's murderer.

Tony then moved to the pictures of Samantha and her mother. He decided to take them all as he did not know how long will it be. The investigation would take a long time until they find her mother's killer. As a result, he needed to bring some familiar things with Samantha.

He looked again at the very happy Samantha in the picture and could almost imagine her in that park laughing and giggling as her mother tickled her.

He sighed again as anger was rising inside him again. He was very angry at the person who could murder a mother in front of her four year old daughter. He looked back at Samantha and found her standing right beside him, only centimeters away from him. She was still holding her silver star in her hand, but her gaze was now fixed on the picture of her and her mother in the centre. He spotted the sadness in her eyes and his heart almost chattered into pieces at the sight of her sadness. Tony knew that deep down Samantha knew that her mother is not coming back.

Tony decided to take the photo and give it to Samantha to keep the photo close to her. It was the only thing he could do to comfort her. His anger was still rising but he held himself from expressing it or Sam would mistakenly think that it is directed at her.

He stepped further into the wall took the main photo of Sam and her mother that she kept gazing at intently. He held in his hand and Samantha's eyes followed the picture carefully. Tony then dropped to his knees for the third time to be in Samantha's level and said '' here you go Sam… you can keep mommy with you every where you go now ''.

Samantha took the picture and gave Tony a brief grateful glance from the corner of her eyes. She held the picture tightly in her hand while still grasping the star in her other hand.

She only said the simple word '' mommy '' and started rocking in her place. Tony got sadder at that sight. Samantha was holding the picture of her as if it was really her mother. She thought she would call her mother and she would answer. Tony thought that she is just a four year old child. _How could you expect such a small child to understand that her mother was gone forever with no turning back_ Tony's emotions were raging in his chest.

He even considered giving Samantha a hug but decided against it_. It's not time yet_ Tony thought._ She's still beginning to trust you Anthony do not frighten her_ Tony considered as a hug would be a risk right now. He also still did not know everything about Samantha and her reactions so he just hoped with some patience, he would figure it out.

He stood up from his position on the ground and started to gather the rest of the pictures and placed them in a neat fold on top of the suitcase and closed it.

Tony looked around for some final check if he forgot anything. He smacked his forehead with his hand gently as he looked at the set of shoes he forgot to pack some from them.

It took him exactly two minutes to pack some shoes and socks then took a pair of pink socks and beautiful pink shoes with Disney princesses drawn all over them them. He turned to Samantha who was still rocking in her place by the wall holding both the star and her mother's picture tight as if hanging for dear life.

Tony kneeled again beside Samantha and then said on the floor facing Samantha. He took the pair of shoes and socks and put them on the floor beside him. Then he said '' Samantha …Uncle Tony's not going to hurt you '' to make sure that he was had her attention.

Tony then added '' Samantha Uncle Tony's just going to get you into some socks and shoes. Ok?'' he waited for a minute and then approached her.

Samantha just stood still and when Tony held her bare foot she winced as each time he touched her. Tony did not miss that wince and knew exactly why she would wince when he touched her. He knew it all too well, but he thought at least she no more screamed or backed away from him. _It was a good sign_ and that means that she is getting used to him by the minute. She was starting to put her trust in him.

Tony placed the socks and shoes on her tinny little feet. He then let go of her feet and smiled at Samantha. He realized that she was watching him from the corner of her eyes when he was tying the laces of her shoes.

He kept smiling at Samantha as she watched him form the corner of her eyes for a full minute then turned her gaze again to the photo she held tight in her hand.

Tony then stood up and took the suitcase and opened the door and said to Samantha '' come on Sam… time to go ''

Samantha did not move for several minutes. She was staring at the photo and then stared at the wall where the pictures of her and her mother where. She said in her tiny voice again '' mommy ''.

As simple as the word came from her mouth, Tony's heart ached in his chest for the tiny helpless child who simply wanted her mother. He felt as much helpless as Samantha.

He could not take it any more. She was so helpless and needed her mother. His sad emotions and frustration were shown on his face now. He did not know how he would keep his emotions under control when Samantha was around while his co-workers would be watching them.

He took a deep breathe to calm himself and then said at the still rocking child. '' Samantha… come on we're going for a picnic ''

Tony did not dare promise her that she would see her mother again only to make her cooperate and come with him. He would never use that as he knew how it would raise her hopes that would fall one day.

He tried to convince her of the picnic and finally Samantha started to move from her place. Tony just knew deep down that that would be probably the last time Samantha will see her room again. She would be put into the system for someone to adopt her. That thought made Tony's stomach twist. He shook his head slightly at those vicious thoughts and then took small steps out of the door. Samantha followed him and still clenching her doll and the photo in both her hands.

He took her right side again as she kept gazing right. He kept walking slowly until they approached the door by the kitchen. Samantha stood still as she turned her gaze to the floor of the kitchen and said '' mommy '' again.

Tony almost kicked the wall with his legs as he saw that look again on Samantha's face. His chest started to boil and he swore of how he will tear into parts whoever did this to that helpless child that he would pay for his mistakes.

Gibbs appeared at the door of the kitchen. It seemed that Gibbs's time is always perfect. He gazed briefly at the scene in front of him.

Samantha was staring at the floor where he mother released her last breathe and Tony was staring at Samantha with different set of emotions that flickered through his face. Gibbs could not figure for the first time in his life what caused those emotions to float like that. He did know Tony for five long years, but he's never seen the expression that he wore now on his face. He needed explanation and he needed it before Tony got too much attached to the case.

Tony felt Gibbs's presence and snapped back his head at his direction.

Tony met Gibbs's questioning gaze, but ignored it for the mean time. He then looked back at Samantha.

''Are you ready? '' Gibbs asked Tony pointing at the suitcase he held in his hand.

'' Yeah, boss. I just need to get her jacket and …the car seat of course'' Tony said thinking of anything else that they might need.

''I already set her car seat in my car '' Gibbs answered still locking his searching gaze on a Tony who seemed to avoid looking at him in the eyes.

'' Ohh, thanks boss '' was Tony's answer as started to walk towards the closet to get Samantha's jacket

Gibbs cut him half way and took the suitcase from his hands saying '' Give me that and go prepare Samantha''

Tony and Samantha both looked at Gibbs. Tony looked intently at his boss's face, while Samantha looked from the corner of her eyes before she moved closer to Tony.

Tony's heart swelled with more affection for that angelic child. He knew now that she had put her trust in him. Samantha apparently got scared when Gibbs called out her name as he tried to come closer to Tony. She moved and stood closer to Tony. She thinks that he is her protector now Tony thought.

Tony leveled himself on his knees again and said '' it's ok Sam… no one's gonna hurt you now. Uncle Tony's here.''

He looked at her smiling gently then she gave him another long gaze from the corner of her eyes that made Tony's smile get wider and said '' Uncle Tony will protect you''

He said assuring and got up to get her jacket from the closet.

While that interaction happened, Gibbs stood studying his agent. Tony looked very protective to that little girl. He looked at her with genuine affection and even his smile was not the same. It was an affectionate smile, not the mischievous one he always had. It was similar to the one that Gibbs gave to Kelly. He could remember the same love for his daughter in his own eyes fifteen years ago.

Gibbs's own heart was swelled with pride as a rare smile appeared on his face. His own Senior Field Agent knew how to deal with an autistic child and he even seemed to bond immediately with her. He gave Tony a smile that him how proud of him Gibbs was. Tony just smiled back as it was their best way of communicating with each other. Just a stare would tell Tony what Gibbs wanted to say in long complex sentences.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs then headed for the car and put the suitcase in the trunk. His other two agents and Ducky were waiting for them by their truck.

'' Is she ok?'' Ziva asked as Gibbs appeared with the suitcase.

Gibbs then smiled a small smile and replied '' She's ok''

Ziva was relieved and then put the rest of her gear with Tim in the truck. Ducky got into the truck to sit; However, Tim and Ziva were too curious to rush out of the place without seeing Tony with that little girl again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony inside took Samantha's hands in his as he put on her jacket for her. She flinched again but did not step away from him. To that Tony was thankful as he dressed her and got her ready to go.

''Good girl, Sam '' Tony said as he finished closing the zip of her jacket.

'' Come on let's go for our picnic '' as he headed for the door Samantha followed shortly after gazing at the kitchen floor's one last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony appeared alone at the threshold of the door at first which surprised Ziva and Tim, but not Gibbs. Shortly Samantha appeared behind Tony as she kept looking to the right where Tony stayed in her eye-sight.

Tim and Ziva gazed at the strange situation of a small child following Tony blindly to wherever he walked. They could not get how did he could understand such an unusual child.

The next thing that happened was very quickly that no one could register what really happened.

Samantha stood still in her place and Tony instead of standing on his knees again he bent over to her to see what disturbed her.

'' What's wrong Samantha?'' Tony asked as he immediately bent his back to see what's wrong. It was the same second when a gunshot was heard. At first Tony only heard it. A second later he felt unbearable pain piercing at his back in the same place where Samantha's head was only a second ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Tell me what you thought about the last twist in the story and please tell me what you think about the story as a whole. Thoughts?? I need opinions guys so please review. **


	5. Shot

**A/N: Many thanks to my great reviewers. Please, keep them coming. I know it was a while since I updated but I faced some kind of '' technical glitch'' for 3 days which was really frustrating but I finally managed and the chapter is even longer. I revised this chapter twice, so it should be easy to read. You know the drills, review and tell me what you think and most of all, of course, Enjoy!!!!!!!! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 '' Shot''**

_Samantha stood still in her place and Tony instead of standing on his knees again he bent over to her to see what disturbed her._

_'' What's wrong Samantha?'' Tony asked as he immediately bent his back to see what's wrong. It was the same second when a gunshot was heard. At first Tony only heard it. A second later he felt unbearable pain piercing at his back in the same place where Samantha's head was only a second ago._

Everyone held their guns high in the air while Tony covered Samantha's small body with his own to shield her from any flying bullets.

Samantha started to scream the minute the shot was heard. Tony took her in his hands not caring at that minute for anything but her own safety. She screamed louder and started kicking him, but his body was three times as big as hers.

Tony whispered in her ears as he held her close to him '' shhh… it's ok Samantha. Uncle Tony will protect you'' he said as pain pierced through his back.

Samantha calmed slowly in his firm embrace as she was totally hidden inside his arms. She still tried to kick with all her might. But it was a lost battle. Samantha was very small and helpless against Tony's firm grip over her.

It was too much for her to be touched that much but she trusted Tony. Her stopped kicking and fighting against him. She could hear more gunshots, but she only reacted by flinching to them and crying against Tony's chest.

Tony held her tighter in his hand as if daring any bullet to come near her. He trusted Gibbs, Ziva, and Tim to control the shooter while he protects Samantha. He then slide to the side of the car to protect both of them from the still flying bullets.

'' Arrgggghhhhhh '' another bullet made contact with Tony's shoulder. He held Samantha even closer to him. He did not let his injuries to get the best of him. He needed to focus on protecting Samantha now.

As Samantha stopped fighting him completely, Tony felt that and started to whisper more comforting words into her ears as she flinched and cried as the gunshots continued.

'' Shhhh … it's ok angel. Uncle Tony's here. No one is going to hurt you Samantha. Uncle Tony will protect Samantha.'' He kept saying as the gunshots kept going.

He could hear Ziva and Gibbs shouts as they answered back the shooting.

Samantha curled up in Tony's hold like a ball and kept flinching at the sounds of the guns and kept crying hiding her face in Tony chest.

Tony was beginning to feel dizzy and thought that he could no longer hold his pain. Samantha's crying was the only things that kept his pain at bay. He was afraid that Samantha was shot like him, but he could not tolerate that idea. He also could not risk assessing her injuries while there were still firing so he kept his firm grip on her tiny body while the shooting and shouting continued.

After the longest five minutes in Tony's life the shooting ceased. He could not release Samantha as he was not certain what happened. _What if Gibbs and the others were all hurt? What if the killer came to finish Samantha's life?_ Tony swore that would defend her until the last breathe in his lungs left him. He swore that he won't accept that loss again.

Samantha was still crying into Tony's chest. She held into Tony's tie for dear life in fear that he would abandon her and go away as her mother did. She kept crying as the gunshots pierced her ears with thundering sounds that she was not used to.

Samantha was only relaxing as she heard Tony's soothing voice calming her. However, she kept hanging to him afraid to move.

Tony waited a minute longer still soothing Samantha and breathing into her ears '' It's ok Samantha. Uncle Tony's here. You're ok Sam. No one will hurt Samantha … shhhh … it's ok angel ''

His breathe was getting heavier and he could not hold the pain he felt, but he held Samantha securing her from the gunshots that took place.

He took a deep breathe and then reached for his own gun removing it from its holster at his side. He secured the still crying Samantha in his hands. He held the gun in his hand as her wrapped it back around Samantha concealing her tiny body completely again with his own body.

He kept comforting the crying child with his calming voice despite the pain he was feeling. '' It's ok Samantha. Everything will be ok Sam…'' and he inhaled a ragged deep breathe as the pain in his back was unbearable. The pain only made him held Samantha even closer. The child's crying turned into sobs as the gun shooting ceased seven minutes ago.

Tony heard running footsteps coming his way now. He took another painful deep breathe and held into Samantha as if she was part of him. The sobbing child did not even resist the move Tony made. He was her saver.

The running footsteps came closer beside the car as Tony saw the several pairs of shoes approaching from under the car. He could not decide if they were his friends' of someone else's shoes as his eyes were getting irritatingly blurry.

He held his hand with gun high in the direction of the approaching footsteps.

'' Freeze or I'll shoot you '' Tony yelled as three figures that appeared in front of him, but could not see exactly who they were.

''It's ok, Tony. It's us '' Gibbs shouted back at his agent whose eyes were not focusing on something specific and his NCIS jacket was socked in blood from the back. A small child was sobbing in Tony's tightly wrapped arms. She held into him hiding her face in his chest sobbing.

'' Is that you boss?'' Tony asked still holding his gun in the air. He wanted to make sure before he let his guard down. He wanted to make absolute sure that it was not a hostage situation.

Tony tried to focus his view further on the people in front of him. He shut his eyes and opened them up again focusing on the three figures in front of him.

''I got your six Tony; put your gun down now.'' Gibbs said after confirming his identity to the injured man whose eyes were looking at him with no recognition or focus in them.

Tony sighed audibly and dropped down his gun as he heard the conformation from his boss.

His grip on Samantha relaxed and he leaned back against the car' rear. Samantha did not show any move of letting go if only she held tighter into Tony's jacket as if trying to hide inside him.

Tony just breathed deeply and said to the still sobbing Samantha '' It's ok angel. Everything is going to be alright now. Uncle Tony got you''

He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them looking at Gibbs who kneeled beside Tony assessing his injuries.

''Boss?'' Tony called Gibbs between his ragged breathe and said '' is Ducky ok?'' as he remembered that Ducky did not leave earlier but waited in case Tony needed his help.

''I'm quiet well my dear boy'' Ducky's concerned voice answered as he appeared into view with his leather bag in hand.

Tony looked up at the figure of Ducky approaching his side. Tony's vision was starting to clear again unlike the throbbing pain at his back.

'' What about Ziva and Tim? Are they ok?'' Tony asked still concerned as he could not hear them commenting or saying a word.

'' We're all fine Tony '' McGee answered Tony's question standing behind Gibbs who still gazed at both Tony and the crying girl in his lap.

Tony turned his gaze to the still crying Samantha in his hand '' oh God… Sam are you ok?'' he asked the question knowing that he will have to get the answer himself.

He put his hand on her head feeling for any blood of cut, but found none. '' You're ok. You're ok Sam '' Tony repeated to the terrified child.

'' But you are not Tony '' Gibbs completed for Tony as he saw the blood that covered his back.

''Oh dear. We need to get you into the ER my dear boy'' Ducky said looking at the amount of blood that stained Tony's jacket.

'' No, Ducky no need it's just a graze. The bullets did not get in'' Tony said between his ragged breathe.

'' Bullets? '' Gibbs asked with incredulous look on his face '' You were shot more than once?''

''I guess '' Tony answered grabbing Samantha tighter into his chest.

'' Let me see Anthony '' Ducky said as he moved closer to Tony's back that lent against the car.

''Let me hold Samantha while Ducky examines you'' Gibbs offered as he saw the grimace on Tony's face when he moved his back in Ducky direction.

The minute Gibbs reached his hand for Samantha, still in the midair, Samantha screamed with the top of her lung holding tighter into Tony's jacket.

She started crying fiercely into Tony's chest grabbing his jacket with all the might she got in her little tiny hands.

Gibbs stepped back shocked at Samantha's reaction. She seemed to hold to Tony for dear life.

Tony's heart ached for the small child who seemed to have lost the trust in the world but in him. Tony soothed Samantha between his ragged breathe '' shhhh … it's ok angel. Uncle Tony won't let you go. You're safe Sam. I have you. It's ok '' and started rocking them both despite the pain he felt in his back.

Tim's opened mouth could almost touch the floor as he was totally shocked at the tenderness Tony spoke to Samantha. It was even much softer than when he saw Tony treating her wound.

Ziva's lips were curved in a weird angle as her eyes were sparkling with amazement and disbelieve. She was reconsidering every single judgment she made against Tony. She could see real care and love in his eyes.

Gibbs's mind, on the other hand, was having a rough time registering what he was seeing in front of him. Gibbs thought that if he had never seen that scene he would not have believed it. Tony was showing something beyond believe or reality. Tony seemed to show a vulnerable side of him he had never saw before. Tony seemed as vulnerable and fragile as the scared child clenching in his hands.

Ducky just watched Tony for a minute knowing that Tony's actions must have a great deep secret behind them. He then held Tony to stay still who obeyed; however, still holding Samantha in his arms. Ducky cut Tony's jacket by his scissors and took a look at the wounds that represented themselves in front of him.

'' Anthony you are quiet right my boy '' Ducky said '' Your wounds are all caused by the bullets only brushing against your skin''

Gibbs moved to assess the injuries. He saw all Tony's back soaked in blood with two deep cuts which were still bleeding but not profusely.

'' Good. Could you treat them please Ducky?'' Tony asked grimacing at the pain was caused by Ducky hands on his back.

'' I can Anthony, but it's better if we take you to a hospital.'' Ducky said frowning at Tony's request.

''I do not think I need hospital Ducky. Just stitch the wounds please '' Tony said out of breathe.

Tony's urging voice made both Ducky and Gibbs frown and gaze at Tony's direction.

Tony looked at the edge of breaking, but they could not figure why. Samantha has slept in his hand as a result from the immense amount of crying she did.

Gibbs stood in front of Tony gazing intently at his sparkling eyes. He saw some pain and hurt in Tony's eyes. He could not tell what the reason of that pain was. Was it the pain of the wounds in his back or something else?

Gibbs gazed at his agent who locked his eyes on the small sleeping child held in his hands. Gibbs could swear that he now knew what that look meant. He could not believe it. Was it what he really thought? Gibbs swore internally that he will have the answers from his senior agent the minute he could talk to confirm his doubts.

He held his hands in mid of the air again to relieve Tony from the weight of Samantha while Ducky cleaned and stitched his wounds.

Tony flinched grabbing Samantha closer to his chest when he felt the hands that reached for Samantha. He then realized that it was Gibbs whose hands were reaching for Samantha.

Gibbs looked surprised a bit by Tony's reaction. He could not believe that Tony was scared about Samantha with him. He then realized how Tony was acting on pure instinct not recognizing that it was Gibbs.

Tony caught the look of surprise in Gibbs's eyes and then said trying to save the situation '' sorry boss thought you someone else'' still his exhausted green eyes voicing the pain he felt.

He could not dismiss the powerful memory he seemed to go throw him again. He felt like hell broke loose again and that he would suffer that old loss again.

'' Give her to me. I'll just put her in the car seat'' Gibbs said giving Tony a reassuring gaze. He realized that Tony's feelings were now very raw; something he thought he would never see. Tony's eyes seemed to be seeing old memories. Gibbs saw pain in his eyes that was caused from the recall of something that was buried for a long time. Tony seemed lost in a memory of a very painful experience that some how Samantha triggered it to appear. Gibbs held hands further to reach for the small weight on Tony's lap. He waited for a second then took the exhausted child from Tony's hands.

Samantha cried herself to sleep and was not objecting to anyone's touching as she slept in Tony's hands.

Tony said to Gibbs while handing him the child '' careful Gibbs. If she wakes up she could get scared and start screaming again'' Tony said with real concern appearing on his face. Gibbs thought he saw some fear crossing Tony's eyes that even unsettled him.

Gibbs who was not easily unnerved was now unsettled about the strange look that appeared on Tony's face.

'' Ducky, take care of him till I return '' Gibbs said heading with the sleeping child in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs held Samantha near to his chest and walked back to the car. He then opened the car door and put Samantha in the car seat and secured her seat belt. He drew a blanket over her and put her mother's picture and the shinning star on both sides of her seat.

He looked intently to her small innocent face and how it was now wrinkled with sadness. She looked in pain even when she slept. Gibbs could not help himself but wonder what made Tony act like what he was doing. He wondered of what could have happened that replaced the almost permanent 100 watt shinning grin with that painful look that Tony wore now.

Gibbs decided that Tony should have a talk with him in his ''office''. He knew that from the look he saw on Tony's face that it won't be an easy task to get any kind of information out of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was feeling overwhelmed with the previous attempt of murderer of Samantha. He could not handle it well. He was reliving his worst nightmare that he thought he buried many years ago.

He winced as Ducky finished stitching his wounds in the back and shoulder after giving him anesthetic. He felt that he wanted to run. He could not go through that again. Although, it was not the same as the past, it seemed that it would be as painful as his loss in the past was.

He wanted to protect Samantha from whatever could happen to her and he _will protect. _Tony swore as he went to the back of the truck to put on clean NCIS suit instead of his now bloody jacket and jeans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it**. **I know there seems a lot of suspense about Tony's past, but we're getting there. So, please review and tell me your impressions and predictions so far. Opinion!!!**

**A/N: someone wrote that my writing needs editing guys. Tell me the mistakes and I'll correct them. Any grammar or vocabulary mistakes are all mine.**


	6. Memories

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. You guys are great reviewers and you made my day. Please keep them coming. **_**Flashbacks are in Italics**_**. I revised it as much as I can. Here's the next chapter. It's a bit angst so be careful. Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!!!**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Previously in '' I will protect you''**

Tony was feeling overwhelmed with the previous attempt of murderer of Samantha. He could not handle it well. He was reliving his worst nightmare that he thought he buried many years ago.

He winced as Ducky finished stitching his wounds in the back and shoulder after giving him anesthetic. He felt that he wanted to run. He could not go through that again. Although, it was not the same as the past, it seemed that it would be as painful as his loss in the past was.

He wanted to protect Samantha from whatever could happen to her and he will protect her. Tony swore as he went to the back of the truck to put on clean NCIS suit instead of his now bloody jacket and jeans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6 '' Memories''**

Tony stepped out of the truck grimacing at the pain that pierced his back every time he moved. He was wearing a blue clean NCIS suit that he found in the truck.

Tony now looked at the chaos that happened for the first time since he held Samantha close to him protecting her from the shots.

The kitchen's glass door was now a pile of broken glass on the floor. A few bullets also had hit the walls of the house.

He then was shocked by the appearance of Gibbs's car that he hid behind protecting Samantha. He lamented the car and how Gibbs would be barking at them for days for the damaged car and how it will cause them a lot of paperwork.

The company car had bullets holes all over it. The right side where he and Samantha once stood before running to hid had almost a dozen of bullets holes. He then found that the car's windows are all broken and the glass scattered all over the place.

Tony felt worried at the scene he just examined. It looked like that someone was going great length to just get rid of Samantha. That thought made Tony bubble in fury. He could feel the heat coming into his cheeks.

''Anthony, Are you ok?'' Ducky's concerned voice penetrated Tony's cloud of thoughts.

He looked back at Ducky and found a worried blue eyes looking back at him scanning for any invisible wounds.

'' I… I'm fine Ducky. Just a bit dizzy and blurry '' Tony said realizing how he was holding the truck's door for support.

'' I still insist that you should go to the hospital for a check Anthony. Your wounds could get infected. '' Ducky said noticing the look of pain that crossed Tony's face as he held to the truck's door.

'' No Ducky. I do not think I would need that '' Tony said and then continued ''_I cannot afford that, not now_'' absently in a low voice not realizing that Ducky had heard what he said.

Tony's eyes drifted on the scene looking for the bodies of the bastards who shot at Samantha but found none.

'' Why, my dear boy? What cannot you afford?'' Ducky said looking for the answer in the lost green eyes in front of him.

Tony heard Ducky's question and his mind raced to find a proper lie to tell but found nothing so he just decided to change the topic of the conversation.

'' Where're the bodies of the attackers Ducky?'' Tony said trying to change the inevitable questions that he'll have to answer at some point.

Ducky raised an eyebrow at Tony's question and wondered _why would Tony just assume there are bodies? _

He answered still standing by Tony's side expecting a fall at any moment from the painful look and unfocused green eyes were drifting '' well my dear boy Jethro, Ziva, and Tim shot back at the three men but did not cause any fatal injuries.''

'' WHAT?'' Tony shouted not intending it for Ducky but he could not hold the dread that was rising inside him. A wave of pain crossed Tony's back. He closed his eyes to contain the pain that penetrated his back.

Tony swayed dangerously and was about to fall if it was not for the arms that held him from both sides.

A flash of old painful memories ran through his mind

_''Stop it dad ... please stop'' a shaky ten year old Tony pleaded his drunk father over and over._

_''Get out of my way boy '' a drunken man with a bottle in his hand dangerously swaying while waking beside his crying son._

_''Please…please…please stop'' he begged more between his sobs as his father held his little sister shaking her violently._

_''Speak…why would not she speak to me?'' said the drunk father shaking his daughter who was screaming and kicking at her drunk father._

_She was shouting. And the only word she said as her father kept shaking her fragile body was ''Tony''. She could not handle being touched and now violently shaken as if she was the some kind of bag. She called for the only one who cared to talk to her and make her feel as if she was normal even if she never looked or talked to him back._

_The boy could not take it any more as his sister's voice even began to subdue from the effect of being shaken repeatedly._

_He jumped grabbing his father's hands with his small body trying to free his sister from his grip. _

_''Let her go, you're hurting her'' Little Tony said as he hanged in his father's hand swaying as his father tried to shake him off. _

_''Get off, boy'' his father said dangerously._

_Tony's efforts to bring his father's attention to him succeeded as his father threw his little daughter on the floor with a thud and a yelp of pain from the small child._

_The father's attention was brought to the small boy who still clenched to his hand in fear of his sister getting hurt again. _

_The father took his son from his hand and yanked it. The boy shouted in pain as his hand snapped in his father's hands. _

_The father looked at his boy with indifference as he went to the kitchen to get more drink. Both his children were down on the floor hurt and crying._

_Little Tony cried as he held his hand in front of him and went to his sister who sat rocking in the floor forward and backward still crying._

_''Sarah… It's ok. He's gone'' Tony whispered into his sister's ears as he tried to calm her crying and rocking. _

_''I'm sorry Sarah. I'll try harder next time '' Tony said crying beside his little sister '' I'll protect you from him. I promise.'' _

Tony opened his eyes again and found several concerned eyes looking down at him as he was carefully seated on the truck's rear.

His vision was still bur but enough to make the faces in front of him.

'' DiNozzo, You with me?'' Gibbs's voice reached Tony and he could almost feel the concern in his voice.

'' Yes, I'm with you boss.'' Tony answered grimacing again as a wave of pain went through his aching back.

He then remembered the cause of his distress. He tried to free himself from the several hands that still held him and made an attempt to stand, but failed as his knees gave away from the pain that penetrated his back.

During this attempt, Tony felt the four arms tighten their grip but gently and sat him back on the rear of the truck.

He heard several reprimands from McGee and Gibbs of '' Tony, stay still '' and '' If you moved one more time DiNozzo, I'll kick your ass'' which was definitely Gibbs's threat.

'' Let go of me…'' Tony said getting upset by the hands that still held him firmly. The memory of his father snapping his hand still vivid in his mind.

Another shock gaze came over Gibbs and McGee also could not hide the surprise he felt. They both let go of a very unfocused and agitated Tony.

Tony's green eyes were still blurry as he tried to focus them on his boss to confirm what he heard earlier.

Before he could focus his gaze to ask the question Gibbs's question came '' DiNozzo?''

He wanted to make sure that his senior field Agent was okay as he heard him shout _what_ at Ducky which drew his and McGee's attention and they came to the rescue of a swaying Tony before he fell to the floor.

''I'm fine boss. '' Tony answered flatly as if stating the obvious. He still could not shake the powerful memory to the back of his head.

Tim rolled his eyes at Tony's comment and Gibbs growled at him '' No, you're not Tony''

''No, I'm. I'm really fine.'' Tony said his voice rising and starting to get agitated of the annoying attention he is getting while no one is taking care of Samantha while her attackers are still alive and they could come after her again.

'' Calm down Tony'' Gibbs's voice both had concern and anger at the same time. He was getting worried of Tony's appearance. His face was getting red and his breathing was getting shallow and rapid. He could not figure out why Tony is acting like that.

''Boss, '' Tony called Gibbs while taking deep breaths to control his uneven breath or he would have a problem and faint from his weak lungs.

''Tony?'' was Gibbs's answer

'' You did not kill the attackers?'' Tony asked between his deep breathes

''No, Tony. They're still alive. We caught two of them and they are both shot in the knees, but the third managed to escape'' Gibbs answered Tony's question.

Tony's breath got worse when he heard that one of them ran away and his eyes widened. His chest rose and fell quickly as his breathe became shallow.

He clutched his chest and felt that he could not breathe. He felt that he was breathing through a straw.

He felt the several hands hold him again shaking him slightly. He could hear Gibbs's voice as if he was miles away as blood rushed through his ears.

He heard something about '' DiNozzo…Let go of your chest … Oxygen… Ducky ''.

Then he closed his eyes to focus on both breathing and the pain that still throbbed mercilessly through his back.

The next thing he felt was an Oxygen mask put over his face and a great feel of satisfaction as his lungs filled with the long missed Oxygen.

He opened his eyes a couple of minutes later when the pain subdued a little and his breathe evened a bit. He saw through his blurry vision four figures standing in front of him.

Ducky was standing beside him and his hand was on Tony's back supporting the tired agent. He looked concerned and as if he aged ten more years.

Gibbs's icy blue eyes were giving away some concern that he felt. He could not believe what was happening. His Senior Field Agent was showing signs of something he never thought he would believe if he had not seen it. It was something deep and painful. He could swear he saw that look before.

Tim green eyes were wide with concern and he looked slightly shocked by the vulnerable state Tony was in. He thought that Tony was as tough as they come, until today. He saw another side of Tony he had never known that even existed before. He saw Tony treat Samantha expertly and with care and love that Tony never showed even for any woman he saw before. Tim could even swear that he had a look that out came the powerful loving look that Tony saved and just gave for Jeanne in the past.

Ziva also stood there as she heard the shouts that came from her colleagues. She could not point out what was hurting Tony, but she had a feeling that she knew what that look meant. But she could not really believe it. _Was it really what I think it is? No, it cannot be, can it?_ She had to know. She needed to confirm her doubts of the conclusion she withdrew. She spotted a look she swears she knew all too well to recognize on anyone.

Tony searched around him while he still clutched his chest breathing deeply from the Oxygen mask. He could not find where Samantha was and he started to panic a little as he found Gibbs standing with the group while no one was with Samantha.

He tried to take off his Oxygen mask but his hand was removed by a very angry Ducky '' leave it like that or you will pass out from lack of Oxygen, Anthony''

Tony was far from resting until he found where Samantha was.

'' Samantha…'' he required as he looked at Gibbs waiting for his boss to tell him what was happening.

'' She's safe DiNozzo '' Gibbs replied realizing what was distressing Tony. ''She's in my car with a guard DiNozzo.''

Tony made a motion to move to Gibbs's car to see Samantha was ok.

''You're not going anywhere DiNozzo'' Gibbs said with an ordering tone.

To Gibbs's surprise, and the whole group, Tony moved again. He was trying to stand defying Gibbs's direct order.

_I cannot fail her. No… I won't repeat that mistake again. No, I won't. I will protect her like I promised._ These thoughts were the only thing that he focused on as he tried to get up again.

He tried again and almost fell again if it was not for the hands that drew him up.

''DiNozzo, did you hear me?'' Gibbs asked with a softer voice surprising both Tim and Ziva.

''Got … to … see… she's … ok '' Tony said from behind the oxygen mask as he made another move to head for Gibbs's car although it was the hands that supported him that really moved him.

Gibbs was astounded by the perseverance of his agent to make sure Samantha was ok. He wondered how he would get attached to a child he only met today and that _was_ DiNozzo.

'' DiNozzo, you should go to a hospital to get checked'' Gibbs said trying to stable the agitated man who tried to get free from his grip.

Although Tony seemed in pain and out of breath but still he had great strength. He got to his feet and started walking unsteadily when the four hands started to hold him put.

He tried to shrug them of and said through his Oxygen mask '' either you … help me or… I'll go there alone''

Gibbs's stare froze at Tony's desperate tone and determined face. He could not imagine why Tony would think Samantha is not safe even though he confirmed that she was safe.

Gibbs figured that there was no way that Tony would back up from his decision. He held his hand firmly and helped him to get up after exchanging an agreeing glance with Tim.

Tony removed the Oxygen mask and heard Ducky annoyed expressions from behind him and said '' thanks Ducky; I do not need it anymore. '' And still breathing deeply to have enough Oxygen that would suffice his hungry lungs.

Tony held Gibbs's supporting hand and started to walk. He swayed a little and leaned putting some of his weight by leaning against Gibbs. He could not help wondering why Gibbs did not shout at him for being stupid or even yell at him when he defied his direct order. With a wry thought he knew that Gibbs probably made a good estimation of his motives.

Ducky, Tim, and Ziva were hovering around Tony in case he needed support at any minute. However, the minute Tony spotted Samantha at the car seat in the back sleeping peacefully, his strength increased. He let go of Gibbs's hand and walked to the car, opened the door and stared at the sleeping child in front of him.

His emotions were rushing all at once. _She's safe, calm down Anthony, she's safe. Calm down…you need your strength to protect her._

Samantha seemed to stir in her sleep as if she would wake up. She stirred to the direction where Tony stood gazing at her; however, Samantha did not open her eyes.

'' It's ok Samantha. I'm here. I'll protect you. Uncle Tony will protect you'' Tony whispered to the sleeping child who stopped stirring at the calming whisper Tony made.

The four figures behind Tony remained silent gazing at the unnatural bond that happened in front of them. _Samantha could feel Tony even when she was asleep?? And he could calm her in a matter of seconds!! _Gibbs thought. He could not figure how did that happened but he knew that Tony now was too involved in the case and he needed some answers.

''Tony get in the car'' Gibbs ordered

'' McGee, Ziva take care of the scene and attackers '' He continued barking orders.

''Ducky you'll ride with me too'' as he motioned for Ducky to sit in the front car seat.

A two ''On it boss '' were heard as Ziva and Tim returned to finish the scene and transport the attackers.

Ducky had his bag in his hand and sat in the front seat. Tony just kept staring at Samantha for a second then he sat and closed the door not breaking his gaze from her the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. We had a glimpse to Tony's past and still more to come. Tell me what you think about the flashback? Do you like Tony/Sam special bond? What were your feelings when you read that flashback? Thoughts and opinions are most appreciated. **


	7. Not Now

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and all who made the effort to read and review my story. Sorry for the delay, I had a really a couple of bad weeks and some severe headaches -and still have them by the way. Here's the next chapter I revised it as much as I can. Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 '' Not now''**

Gibbs put the key in the ignition started the car and drove. He drove as steadily and slowly as he can. Gibbs thought that he even drove slower than when Tony usually drives. At the thought of Tony, Gibbs looked back in the mirror to check on his Senior Field Agent condition.

Tony looked very pale as Gibbs glanced in the mirror. Tony's eyes were staring directly at the sleeping child. He looked older with those black circles around his now tired green eyes. Gibbs thought that Tony's eyes were showing some fear that went deep. Gibbs could not figure if he ever seen that look on Tony's face before.

Tony has been very quiet Gibbs thought. He had not said a single word since they the car started on the road. He noticed how Tony's breathing was still not even. He could hear the raspy sounds Tony made while breathing, but it was steady and deep now.

Gibbs was glad that he had Ducky with him. He could feel that something was not right with Tony's health, besides being shot.

Gibbs shake his head internally. He could not believe how Tony has defied his order not to move while seemingly very ill only to reach for Samantha. What is it that made Tony so distressed?

Gibbs took another glance at Tony while stopping at a street red sign which would not have stopped him before had he had not a child in the car and also an injured man.

Tony's eyes did not leave Samantha as he sat in the back seat. He did not want to lose her. He even would not blink until his eyes hurt him. He looked at her afraid that if he closed his eyes that something would happen to her.

He was afraid that if he gave up to his pains and aches, he would fall asleep and if he did Samantha will get hurt. Her attackers will try and come after her again. Gibbs already said that one of them managed to escape from them.

His stomach clenched in a knot as that thought crossed his mind. _Someone could come after Samantha again. _He held his gaze even more at her as his determination over came his fear. I will protect you Sam, I won't allow any one to come near you or hurt you , I swear to God that if anyone hurt you it will be the last day in their life, Tony vowed as he looked at the relaxed expressions on Samantha's angelic small face.

Tony felt Gibbs's gaze burning holes into his head through the mirror. He did not know what to do. He could not look back at his boss as he felt that the need to keep his eyes on Samantha. Besides, he really did not know what he will tell Gibbs.

Tony clutched his chest again as a wave of pain crossed his back and stopped the air from coming into his hungry lungs for several seconds. His breathe stop as he did not know what to do, either concentrating on breathing in or out? It was very strange to try thinking how to breathe consciously and it was very tormenting, Tony thought.

The short held back from air for the several seconds combined with the agonizing pain at Tony's back made his face turn red. He clutched his chest tighter trying to get more air. He kept his gaze on Samantha even though dark spots started to appear in front of him. He could see her starting to stir and open her eyes.

He needed to assure her that every thing was fine but in the same time felt that his much needed Oxygen is not entering his lungs and he could see how darkness was starting to engulf him.

At that moment Gibbs chose to check on his agent with another glance when he noticed the red face and green eyes closing while still staring at the now awake Samantha.

'' Damn it DiNozzo'' Gibbs said as he swerved the car and pulled over against all the shouting of other drivers.

Gibbs got out of the car and slammed the door shut, he ran to the other side of the car where Tony sat.

Ducky walked also out of the car as he was waken from his doze by the abrupt stop of the car.

Gibbs opened the door and Ducky was not far behind him. They both acted quickly as Tony was still getting no air inside his disturbed lungs.

Gibbs held Tony from his shoulders and shake him slightly saying '' breathe… breathe Tony ''

Ducky Put the Oxygen mask over Tony's face to give him access to the much needed air.

Tony's face relaxed a bit as he felt some of the so much missed Oxygen comes back and his vision getting gradually clear again after darkness was sweeping over them.

He was still inside the car in the back seat and his head was leaning against the back of the seat. He had an Oxygen mask over his face and his vision cleared slowly.

Gibbs and Ducky were both staring at Tony with concern as he blinked several times and then sat straight again slowly.

''Easy Tony'' Gibbs said trying to make Tony sit still

Tony then felt something missing. Immediately Tony snapped his head at the direction to the passenger who sat beside him. He regretted that immediate action.

New dark spots appeared again at the swift move he made but dismissed the pain as he checked on the now fully awake child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha was fully awake now. She gave Tony a brief gaze from the corner of her eyes and started staring at the picture she held in her hand. She started crying when she saw the red face of the only person she trusted struggling for air while still looking at her. More tears trickled on her cheeks as Gibbs and Ducky helped Tony breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tony began to look at the awake child, he spotted the tears staining her small face.

'' Sam… it's ok '' Tony said between his gasps

That strangled words made Gibbs and Ducky focus on the crying child beside Tony. They did not even notice her wake up.

Gibbs wondered how much did Samantha understood. He gazed at her expressions and found the same helpless expression she held when she was in Tony's arms and seemed very terrified to let him go. Now she seemed to know that Tony was suffering and started to cry.

'' Sam … it's ok … everything'll … will be ok…Uncle Tony's…here…I'm here'' Tony said between his uneven struggling breaths and gave Samantha a small smile.

Samantha's crying seemed to calm gradually. She gave Tony a long side gaze from the corner of her eyes which he held firmly despite his struggling to get air to his starving lungs. She was looking at him as if trying to confirm he was ok and he smiled back at her despite his the gulps he made to take in some more air.

After that gaze Samantha seemed to calm down and so did Tony. He kept his eyes on her while lying back on his seat trying to ease the dizziness that washed over him.

Gibbs just stared at the interaction that happened between Tony and Samantha. He just could not believe it. _How the hell did he do that?_ For the first time Gibbs felt that he cannot think of any reasonable solution for what was going on.

''Do not tell me you're fine now DiNozzo'' Gibbs said as he looked back at his exhausted Agent.

Tony took some time before he caught his breath. He removed the Oxygen mark again against Ducky's several protests added to Gibbs's deadly stare at him.

''It's just '' Tony paused as he took a huge gulp of air and continued '' the pain in my back is taking my breath away''

Ducky nodded in agreement with Tony's statement and said '' Yes my dear, especially as your lungs is already weak from the plague which by turn makes your breathing labored whenever you have another injury ''

Gibbs looked skeptically at Tony and then at Samantha who sat staring onto space though giving Tony a side gaze every two minutes as if making sure that he is still there.

'' English Ducky '' Gibbs urged Ducky as he needed to take both Samantha and Tony into a secured place.

''Well, Jethro. Young Anthony is having troubles in regulating his breathing due to suffering from grazes from the bullets that affects his lungs which we all know how much these poor things suffered in the past…'' Ducky was rambling again but a glare from Gibbs made him change tactics.

''In my opinion, he still should go to the ER to be safe that his wounds did not develop an infection and also to put on painkillers to prevent further problems with his breathing'' Ducky concluded.

''No Ducky, I do not need to go to a hospital'' _not now any way_ Tony continued silently as a wave of pain hit him again and a flicker of pain crossed his pain that was not missed by neither Gibbs nor Ducky.

''Yeah right'' Gibbs replied in a satirical tone and staring at his agent for a long minute to assess his real injuries.

''I just need some painkillers for my back and I'll be fine'' Tony said giving Gibbs a stare for a minute before another wave of pain hit him again.

Tony saw a look of uncertainty on Ducky's face as Gibbs was questioning him silently for the right decision so he said hastily without even thinking '' Besides Samantha _needs_ me '' and then sat quietly looking back at the silent child beside him. Samantha looked momentarily from the corner of her eyes and then returned to gazing at the shinning star she held in her hand.

Gibbs and Ducky looked at the exchange that happened between Tony and the child sitting beside him.

Gibbs could swear that Samantha understood each and every word they said and gave Tony the side glance to confirm his statement that she needed him.

Ducky just was happy that at least Samantha trusted Tony and bonded with him quicker than any other incidents he could relate to Samantha's condition.

Gibbs then turned his attention to Ducky questioningly.

'' Well, Jethro. I have the appropriate medication at my office and I do not see any problems from going back to head quarters. And if he showed any sign of infection we can take him to the hospital immediately'' Ducky concluded looking threateningly at Tony to make his point clear.

''Deal'' Tony said briefly looking at Ducky and Gibbs before turning back his attention to Samantha who just sat there staring at her shinny star and her mother's photo from time to time.

Gibbs just stared at Tony trying to figure out if what Tony said that in fear of going to hospital or in fear of leaving Samantha alone?

Finally he met Ducky concerned blue eyes that only stated that there is still some risk but it either force Tony to go to hospital or wait for anything serious to appear and force him also to go to the hospital and in both ways Tony won't agree.

''Ok, DiNozzo'' Gibbs said as he moved to get into the car.

''But you keep that Oxygen mask with you at all times '' he said over his shoulders as he got into the car.

Ducky made a last glance at Tony and the child sitting beside him and then he got into his car seat.

Tony just kept staring at Samantha as his breathing was still not even but some how more organized. ''Damn that plague'' Tony cursed internally as he felt his chest tighten again as another wave of pain hit him.

He focused on taking each breathe and looked at the unnerved child beside him.

Samantha definitely felt Tony's distress as she began to rock despite the seat belt holding her to the car seat.

'' Sam … it's ok. It's ok'' Tony whispered to Samantha as he tried to even his breathing.

Gibbs glanced in the mirror back at Tony as he heard Tony's comforting whispers that made Samantha calm down gradually.

That cannot wait any longer, Gibbs thought. I really need to know the reason behind that and soon. That thought ran through Gibbs's mind as he continued the long drive to head quarter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Gibbs came to a soft halt considering the way he was driving. He got out of the car and so did Ducky.

''Jethro, I'll go and fetch the needed medication for young Anthony and meet you back in bull pen '' Ducky said as he took his leather bag and disappeared in the elevator taking him to the morgue.

Gibbs stared at Tony as he slowly unbuckled the seat belt that secured Samantha. He did not break his gaze from the wincing child as his hands touched hers unintentionally while trying to release her from the belt wrapped around her.

''It's ok Samantha. Uncle Tony won't hurt you''

''It's ok Sam. Everything is ok. Uncle Tony's here''. Toy said as he quickly took the child from the car seat and got out of the car. Samantha kept flinching as a reaction of being touched.

In her own mind, Tony knew, Samantha trusted him and felt safe with him holding her but being touched was too much for her. She kept flinching until finally Tony put her down beside the car door.

Samantha stood exactly where Tony left her. A second later, Tony handed her the stuffed shinny star and her mother's photo saying '' here you go Sam''.

''Come on Samantha. Time to continue our picnic''. As he crouched beside Samantha looking intently in her green eyes checking for any pain or discomfort he did not see earlier.

Samantha just gave Tony a brief gaze from the corner of her eyes and started staring into the metal shinny elevator door that was near them.

When Tony made sure that she was completely ok, he stood up and his eyes still not leaving her. He could feel Gibbs's eyes making holes in his skull but he chose to ignore them as long as he can.

Gibbs took the suitcase that had Samantha's things from the truck and headed for the elevator. He got in and held the doors for Tony and Samantha to come.

'' Come on Samantha. Let's go on our picnic'' Tony said as he started to head for the elevator in small steps keeping to her right to be in her eye sight.

After three minutes of waiting in the elevator Gibbs saw Tony step in small moves followed shortly by Samantha who only looked at Tony's foot steps.

Samantha stepped into the elevator and as soon as she found there was some one else in there, she hurried and stood closer to Tony, scared.

Tony's heart just ached and swelled in affection and love for the little scared child who stood beside him.

''It's ok Samantha. You're safe. I'm here. Uncle Tony will protect you '' Tony said trying to calm the small child.

Gibbs just stood as far as he can so that he won't scare the little girl. He watched how Tony reacted and calmed the child immediately.

He pressed the button to go up for the bull pen.

The lights coming out of the buttons caught Samantha's attention and she started staring at the lights it made.

As Tony expected the sounds the elevator made did not catch Samantha's attention or make her panic. She seemed to even not hear them.

Tony was sure that Samantha could hear everything and see everything around her, but only certain sounds that catch her attention.

As the elevator traveled up to the bull pen Gibbs's calm voice penetrated the silence ride.

''Tony…'' Gibbs began but to his surprise he was interrupted by Tony's voice which was only above whisper.

''Not now, boss. Not now, please. I'll tell you everything, but when we're alone '' Tony's pleading whispering voice reached Gibbs.

Gibbs was shocked by the fact that Tony did not only interrupt him but begged to wait. He looked at his Agent's pale face and it looked that Tony was still in much pain. Tony also looked straight at the small scared child who stood beside him.

Gibbs could not imagine what possibly could make Tony as scared as the child who stood beside him.

''Ok'' was Gibbs's only reply as the doors to the elevator opened announced that they arrived to the bull pen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I want to hear your opinions and expectations for the story. Tell me what you like, dislike…etc. **


	8. Getting Settled

**A/N: Hi guys! **_**Thanks**_** for the few reviews that I got for the last chapter. **_**Extra thank you**_** for those who kept reviewing each single chapter so far, please keep them coming. As usual, I revised as much as I can.**_** Flashbacks are in italics.**_** To tell you the truth, the story is getting longer than I inteneded, but what can I do? It has a mind of its own :) I hope you are still enjoying it. Read, Review, and ENJOY!!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 '' Getting Settled''**

''Status McGee'' Gibbs demanded as he got out of the elevator, leaving Tony to take care of Samantha.

Gibbs needed to focus on the case instead of having vague answers from Tony.

McGee and Ziva have already arrived to NCIS HQ and started their search.

''Umm…hi…boss, well. Actually, we have just arrived…and I do not have anything yet'' Tim said stuttering at the demanding gaze Gibbs gave him.

''The two suspects have had medical attention, cuffed and put into two separate interrogation rooms'' Ziva answered rescuing Tim from Gibbs' wrath.

''If I may ask…never mind '' Ziva said as she was going to ask about Tony and Samantha and changed her mind as she found him getting out of the elevator that it's door had not closed yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony said to Samantha as Gibbs got out of the elevator with the suitcase that contained Sam's stuff '' Come on, Sam. Let's go ''

He headed for his desk, walking slowly, Samantha followed him faithfully.

Tony found that Gibbs replaced the suitcase by Tony's desk. He took it and pushed it further into the wall and then got his chair out of the case's way.

Then he held Sam in his arms to sit her down on his chair while murmuring reassuring whispers in her ear. Sam in the process of being held still flinched from the contact but did not mind.

Then Tony stood by watching how Sam sat still in the chair inspecting his desk and identifying the new environment she was in.

Samantha sat on Tony's chair and her sight stilled on his Mighty Mouse Stapler that was put on his desk. Tony then saw the look of wonder on her face and how she kept staring at it.

Tony picked it up and gave it to her as she dropped the picture of her mother and the doll on the desk. The child kept staring with amazement at the stapler, while Tony started organizing his desk for his newest guest.

He cleaned it from the old cases' folders that now were pilled together in one of the drawers. Moreover, his leftovers and papers balls that were designed to be targeted at Tim were now in the trash bin.

His desk now was all clean, only the key board and the monitor occupied the space on his desk. Tony started to put things on his desk that would comfort Sam a little.

He put the picture of Samantha and her mother leaning on the computer's monitor. Her sparkling star doll sat next to the picture.

Tony fumbled in the suitcase and with a triumphant '' found it'' got the rest of her mother's pictures. He lined them also on the desk and put Sam's painting tools.

Her drawing papers and coloring pens and pencils were all now organized on the desk.

Samantha started drawing the minute Tony finished organizing the papers and pens. She left the Mighty Mouse on the desk by her side.

''I do not know if you'll like it or not, but let's see'' Tony said to Samantha as he started one of Frank Sinatra's songs on his computer.

He waited for Sam to express her annoyance at the song, but all it did was made her look more relaxed.

Tony sighed in relieve '' Good girl, Sam. Uncle Tony's proud of you''

Gibbs just raised his lift eyebrow at the whole situation. He could not believe that a four year old child would have the same taste in music as Tony.

Tony now sighed contently; he had done all the necessary changes.

He miserably held to the edges of his desk as another wave of pain crossed his back. He breathed as deeply as he can, but felt that his world was starting to get shaky and hazy.

Three pairs of concerned eyes watched him as he clenched to the edges of his desk, while his knuckles turned white.

Finally the pain wave in his back finished and he still did not black out. _That's some progress, atta boy Anthony. Now you can pull yourself together and protect Sam properly. _Tony thought to himself.

He met the brief gaze Sam was throwing in his way with her beautiful green eyes before she continued drawing. He smiled at her thinking back at his only sister Sarah.

''You're just like her, are not Sam?'' Tony asked Samantha as he fell into one of his happy memories he spent with his sister.

_Three years old Sarah was drawing in her sketch book, while ten years old Tony was also drawing in another sketch book that was similar to his sister's._

_They were listening to one Beethoven's symphonies as they drew their paintings._

_''Sarah, cannot we change this music it's very old and boring'' Young Tony asked his younger sister who just gave him a quick glance and started to complete her drawing._

_''Sarah…pleeeease'' Tony whined to his little sister_

_''Sarah loves Bethoven'' his sister said misspelling the man's name._

_Young Tony huffed and then said '' ok, I'll listen to it again only because Anthony loves Sarah and he loves all the people Sarah loves''_

_Sarah just kept drawing after giving her brother a quick glance as he stated how he loves her._

_Sarah then replied at Tony ''Sarah loves Anthony too''_

Tony then looked at Samantha who kept drawing a new painting of sun and stars around it.

''She would've liked you, if she met you Sam'' Tony whispered to Sam.

That exchanging of the one way communication was not missed by the three people who sat at their desks watching Tony's actions.

Tony then borrowed a chair from the agent sitting behind him. He brought it and sat heavily exhausted by the mix of pain at his back and the emotions that were awaken today after being buried for many years before.

Then suddenly he remembered something that he should have done as soon as he saw Sam.

He stood up and held his mobile in his hand, but before he moved he said to Sam'' Sam I'll be right back do not you worry ok, Uncle Tony is here''

Then he went to the hallway by the elevator and dialed a number he used frequently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva just kept watching Tony as he sat Sam down and organized his desk to suit her.

Then they watched him as he took his cell and went to the hallway and talked into his cell in a low voice some words they could not figure.

Ziva strained her ears as much as she can but even with her trained assassin skills, she could not hear what was said as she picked only pieces that did not make sense '' hello…. Long…. John…. Four … maybe…. Thanks man''

Gibbs also tried to hear but did not get any results better than Ziva's. However, he was not annoyed as he knew that Tony would tell him all about it in just some minutes.

Tim, on the other hand, was just still shocked by Tony's changed style. He never knew that that side ever existed in Tony. As a result, Tim just kept glancing at Samantha from time to time as he kept searching for new evidence on the case.

Tony came back and sat heavily by Sam's side again. He held his head between his hands as he kneeled forward.

''Are you ok Tony?'' Ziva was the one who dared to ask the question.

''Huh? '' Tony seemed to be disoriented at first, but then realized Ziva's searching look at him.

'' I'm fine Ziva'' Tony replied flatly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ducky came as the elevator's door opened. He went to Tony's side holding two pills in his hand.

'' Here you go Anthony. These two are an antibiotic for your injuries and a painkiller to regulate your breathing problems'' Ducky said handing him the pills and a water bottle.

''Thanks Ducky'' Tony said as he gratefully took the pills and swallowed them.

Gibbs eyed Tony as fatigue signs were starting to appear on his tired face.

Ducky then excused himself to take care of the body down stairs which was Sam's mother.

Tony grimaced at the thought of Sam finding her mother's body in the morgue. The picture of Sam sitting by her mother covered in blood when he first saw her came back to Tony. Tony shook his head internally at the horrible pictures he was remembering.

Tony then looked back at Samantha and was relieved to find her drawing peacefully at his desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, guys that chapter was just a short one. I think that one was just a reliever from the past two angst chapters. The next chapter will be rather tense so I chose to stop here before anything could wreck your nerves guys. I hope you enjoyed reading this one and please review. Thoughts and opinions are appreciated. **


	9. Office Meeting

**A/N: As always thank you thank you thank you for the great reviews, they made my day. Please keep them coming. Here's the next chapter. I revised as much as I can. That one's the beginning of very angst chapters, so be careful. Read, Review, and ENJOY!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously on I will Protect you:-**

_Tony grimaced at the thought of Sam finding her mother's body in the morgue. The picture of Sam sitting by her mother covered in blood when he first saw her came back to Tony. Tony shook his head internally at the horrible pictures he was remembering._

_Tony then looked back at Samantha and was relieved to find her drawing peacefully at his desk._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 9 '' Office Meeting''**

Tony relaxed a little in his chair as the painkillers Ducky gave him were starting to take its effect.

He looked again at Samantha and found her still working on her painting of the sun with her long curly blond hair falling all over the painting. She would occasionally stop drawing and start to stare at the pictures that were lined on Tony's desk of her mother.

Gibbs has asked McGee and Ziva to run a full background check on Sam's mother and the two men who tried to kill Samantha an hour ago.

Gibbs did not ask Tony to do any of the work as his desk was occupied and Tony did seem exhausted after the morning's events.

Gibbs kept Tony under surveillance as he worked at the case file he had in his hand. He still wanted Tony to tell him what is going on before it could affect the case. Gibbs also needed to know if Samantha have seen her mother's murderer or not and he needed answers fast.

Gibbs got up and said that he was going to get coffee. He took off to try to direct his rising fury at something else other than his suspicious Agent. He knew if he stayed like that he would shout at his agent for not telling him what's wrong with him. And he HATED not knowing, so he took off to try to calm himself a little and get his head straight.

However, Ziva eyed Tony suspiciously every now and then. She could contain her curiosity any longer. She stood up and started to head for Tony's desk. Ziva could feel how two pairs of green eyes were watching her movement cautiously.

Ziva stood in front of Tony's desk and studied the small figure sitting now on Tony's chair painting. She could see how relaxed Sam was in her chair while some more songs of Frank Sinatra continued to play softly in the background.

She admired the painting that was beautifully shinny. She smiled and bent down in front of Tony's desk to be in the same level as Samantha.

''Ziva…'' Tony low warning whisper reached her. Ziva met Tony concerned eyes and gave him a reassuring nod.

Then she held her gaze on Samantha who stopped painting when she felt Tony tense and whisper to Ziva.

Samantha started to stare at her mother's picture again. A moment later Samantha gave Ziva a quick side glance from the corner of her eyes.

She was still scared of everyone around her. She could not determine who would hurt her and who would not. The only thing she knew was that she needed Tony by her side.

Sam looked up at Ziva who smiled at her but Sam quickly broke her gaze. She was starting to panic again. Sam did not know if Ziva was going to hurt her or not.

Tears started to fall from Sam's bright green eyes.

Immediately Tony said '' Ziva step back, please. She's panicking'' as he stood up and turned the chair Sam sat in and looked her in the eyes.

''Sorry'' Ziva mumbled at she retreated back to her desk as she found the small confused girl crying.

Sam was still crying as Tony sat on his knees before Sam and started to whisper reassuring murmurs to her.

''Shsh…It's ok, Sam. I'm here. Uncle Tony's here. I'll protect you, Sar…Samantha'' Tony's face was getting red at the confusion he had. He almost called her by his sister's name.

Tony then took a deep breathe to try to control his raging emotions. He got near Sam more as she started to rock in the chair forward and backward.

''Sam, it's ok. Sam, you're safe. Samantha calm down, Uncle Tony's here. I'm here Sam and I won't leave.'' Tony repeated over for two minutes until Samantha finally stopped rocking in her place.

Tony then wiped her stained face with tears despite her flinches against his touches. He was still kneeling on his knees in front of her chair. He looked at her sad intelligent green eyes.

She gave his a wary quick glance. Tony knew how much she felt vulnerable right now and how much she needed someone to show her how much she is needed and loved.

''It's ok, angel. You're safe'' Tony whispered as he removed the remaining tears that trickled down her beautiful face. He smiled to her and then stood up.

Samantha sat for a while staring at Tony's monitor that he made full of stars as a background.

''Tony…'' Ziva tried to apologize as she felt guilty for scaring the small child.

''Do not Ziva'' To Ziva's surprise Tony cut her off. '' She gets scared easily Ziva. So just be careful'' Tony said as he avoided meeting Ziva's eyes.

''I'm sorry Tony'' Ziva said curtly as she felt a little offended as Tony kept avoiding her searching eyes.

Tony felt the remorse in Ziva's voice and felt the edge in her voice. He knew that he hurt her by avoiding her gaze, but if her eyes met his, he knew for sure, he will totally lose his mask and spill it all out.

He did not want to do that yet any way. He knew that he would have to tell his co-workers at some point now as their gazes became very curious and demanding, especially Gibbs's.

Gibbs has been standing for the last five minutes watching the interaction between both his agents. He watched as Tony's face turned red at the misspelling of Samantha's name. He saw the flicker of confusion and then saddens that passed quickly through his eyes. Gibbs thought that it could not wait anymore.

He strode purposely to the bull pen from where he stood earlier. He had a plan and now would be a nice timing to initiate it.

''What have we got McGee?'' Gibbs asked as he stood in front of McGee's desk who has been watching Tony and Ziva quietly every now and then while working.

''Uhh… right … sorry, boss'' Tim apologized as he registered Gibbs's question.

Ziva and McGee stood by Gibbs to report their search's results.

''Lieutenant Patricia Jackson, 33 years old, single mother, has only one daughter, Samantha'' McGee said glancing in Tony's direction, to find him sitting straight in the chair he brought and listening intently.

A faint '' Mommy'' was heard from the corner where Tony sat.

The three figures who stood in front of the plasma watching the pictures of the crime scene and Sam's mother.

Tony was already by Samantha's side and almost had a heart attack as he realized that Samantha was no longer watching the stars on the desktop of his computer, but instead she was staring at the plasma. It held various pictures of her mother from different angles.

''FOR GOD'S SAKE'' Tony yelled in shock'' Turn THAT thing off NOW McGee'' Tony ordered as he went to Samantha who slid from her chair and started walking to the direction of the plasma.

She continued to walk to where the plasma stood. Tony followed her still yelling at McGee to turn it off. To McGee's misfortune, the remote control would not work and refused to do anything.

''Sorry… I'm trying…I'm …sorry'' McGee said as he still tried to fumble with the buttons until it finally went black.

At that minute, Samantha froze in her place. She kept staring at the plasma for a minute in hope of her mother appearing again. When she did not, Samantha started to cry.

''Mommy, mommy, mommy'' Samantha kept saying as she sat on the floor under the plasma rocking forward and backward.

Tony sat beside her on the floor watching her movements. Samantha was getting worse as her cries turned into anguish sobbing and between her cries Tony could hear some words being said.

''Samantha, good. Mommy, Samantha, good'' Sam repeated as she kept rocking on the floor.

Tony was no better than Samantha. He was on the verge of crying as he felt that he losing his composure. He was barely holding himself from the sadness that washed over him. He started thinking of a way to calm Samantha.

A sharp slap on the back of his head brought him back to reality.

'' Tony…'' Gibbs said as he crouched beside his injured agent and the crying child.

''DiNozzo, calm her down. You're the only one who can do it'' Gibbs ordered.

At the order, Tony's brain seemed to operate. He got up and got closer to Sam.

''Sam…it's ok. Mommy's taking a nap, remember. Uncle Tony's got you. I'm here Sam'' Tony said calming the sad child.

At the reassuring sound of Tony, Samantha seemed to calm down gradually.

Tony stood up and went to his desk and grabbed a picture of the many picture of Samantha's mother. Then he went and put it in Sam's little palm.

''Here you go Sam. Now mommy would be with you'' Tony said as he picked up the girl from the floor. He put her in his chair again.

Samantha sat calmly satisfied to have her mother's picture near her.

Tony then looked at Gibbs expecting an accusing look or at least an exasperated one from his little break down, but he found none. He was met by a concerned look that vanished quickly as McGee started apologizing.

''T...T...Tony, I'm sorry. I really am. I did not think. I'm sorry''

''It's ok Tim. You did not know. It was an accident'' Tony said warily

''Boss, I do not think we can keep her here without disturbing her''

''What do you suggest DiNozzo?'' Gibbs said questioningly

''Maybe I could move her down to be with Abby'' Tony said hoping that Gibbs would not mind. He needed some time to put his emotions into check.

''OK, but you'll stay with her.'' Gibbs said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

''But…what about the case? I wanna help catch the bastard'' Tony said getting angry at the idea of being left out. He knew he had to be with Samantha, but at the same time, he felt that he had to catch the bastard who is threatening to kill her.

''We'll give you the updates'' Gibbs stated as he dialed Abby's lab number.

''Abs…do you have room for two guests down stairs?'' Gibbs stated as he had updated Abby earlier of the case and about Samantha.

Tony could hear the excited shrieking through the phone as Gibbs hung it up. Tony huffed putting his hands up in surrender.

''Ok, I guess we're moving again, Sam'' Tony said conversationally as he started gathering her drawing kit and pictures.

Gibbs watched as Tony finished packing. He took the suitcase from him and headed for the elevator.

Tony looked at Sam and found how exhausted she looked. She looked drained emotionally and physically so he headed for the chair were she was seated. He leaned down and picked her up.

Samantha flinched as always from the touch, but did not mind being held instead of walking. She was feeling really exhausted.

Tony got in the elevator after Gibbs still holding Samantha in his hands and supporting her against his hips.

The elevator's door closed and three seconds later Gibbs flicked the emergency button.

Despite the load Tony was carrying, it did not disturb his balance when the elevator stopped.

''Gibbs'' Tony said with a sigh as he held Sam closer as if fearing the little girl would panic.

''Tony,'' Gibbs replied keeping his voice neutral.

Tony kept staring at the child in front of him and her small face. He was not ready yet to say it. He buried his past long ago that he started to love his present_. So much for putting his emotions into check._

''Wanna tell me what's going on Tony? '' Gibbs's concerned voice stopped Tony's train of thought.

The use of his first name by Gibbs made Tony realize how much Gibbs was concerned. A wave of nausea and pain went through Tony. The painkillers apparently were wearing off. He shut his eyes closed and leaned against the silver smooth wall. He was overwhelmed by the pain in his back.

Gibbs approached Tony's side '' Tony, you with me?''

'' Yeah, I'm with you boss''

Samantha stayed silent at the exchange happening between Tony and Gibbs.

''Wanna tell me what's wrong Tony?'' Gibbs repeated, standing his grounds.

''You're not gonna drop this are you, Gibbs?'' Tony asked Gibbs as he smiled sadly.

''Nope'' was Gibbs's only answer.

''Well Gibbs. You must be wondering how could a someone like Anthony DiNozzo could even know the symptoms of an autistic child, let alone know how to deal with one'' Tony said and then started rambling ''because let's face it ,Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo is just a narcissistic bastard who only cares for himself…..'' a head slap stopped Tony's agitated ramblings.

''Thank you boss, I needed that'' Tony said sheepishly.

Gibbs just raised his left eye brow in a mocking way in response.

''Yeah, well…Sam…Sam, she's similar to someone I knew in the past'' Tony concluded.

''Ya think DiNozzo? '' Gibbs said as he looked at Tony with concern in his eyes.

Tony smiled sadly and said '' Yeah, I guess you already figured this out by now Gibbs''

Gibbs just raised his left eye brow again as if stating the obvious.

Tony took a deep breathe then said '' well, believe it or not Gibbs I was not always an only child as you might think. I once had a little sister….'' Tony trailed of as his voice got chocked in his throat.

Tony held Samantha who was still very quiet and calm as if wanting to know what happened to Tony's sister.

Tony rested his back against the cool metal of the elevator. He looked up to meet Gibbs's gaze. He found the same look he saw on his face at the mention of his daughter Kelly. Tony felt relieved that there was no one else watching him. It was bad enough to spill out all his secrets to his boss and break apart in front of him.

Gibbs on the other hand was stunned by the news. He would have never guessed that Tony had a sister. He did not recall any mention of a sister. Gibbs remembered clearly that he thought Tony was a lonely child, he knew vaguely that his father disowned him at the age of 12 for reasons he did not know. He knew that Tony did not get along with his family. But he never knew that Tony had a little sister. _Had??_

He surely suspected it as he saw the look on Tony's face as soon as he laid his eyes on Samantha. He saw the same lost look he held whenever reminded of Kelly and Shannon. The look of loss of a dear person was written all over Tony's face. Gibbs had suspected something but willed it all to be just wrong.

''A sister, Tony?'' Gibbs asked not being able to register what has been just said.

Tony smiled a sad smile that did not reach his eyes and said ''yeah, boss. You would not believe if I had not told you, would you? ''

''No'' Gibbs answered honestly as he found that there was no way out of this question.

''Well, I had a beautiful little sister. She was autistic and as charming as Samantha'' Tony stated looking sadly at Samantha's green eyes. He held her in his hands closely enjoying the calmness and trust that went between them.

Gibbs just observed Tony not wanting to push him to speak.

''She even had the same green eyes. Only her hair color was different. Sarah's hair was brown, but just as beautiful as Sam's '' Tony said smiling sadly at Samantha who gave Tony a long side way glance, as if to console him.

''Sarah??'' Gibbs asked softly not wanting to startle either of the exhausted people standing by him. He could see how Tony held tightly to Samantha as if fearing if he let go she would be gone.

Tony laughed weakly before he said '' Yeah, do you believe that either? Of all the names in the world, McGee ends up with a sister called Sarah''

''Yeah'' Gibbs answered with a small smile on his face.

''What do you think of that as a coincidence, boss? McGee's a good man and he also has a great sister''

''What happened to her Tony?'' Gibbs asked as he knew that Tony's trying to avoid answering the question.

''Well, Sarah ….ahhh….sorry boss'' Tony said as a tear trickled down his face.

Samantha raised her hand startling both Tony and Gibbs as she had been really quite that Tony thought she went to sleep against his shoulder where she rested her head.

She reached for the single tear that trickled down Tony's face and wiped it with her tiny fingers and said '' Do not cry. Uncle Tony, good''

Tony just hugged the child in his hand as he felt his heart swell from the love he felt for this little girl. He kissed her forehead and said '' Thanks Sam, I'm proud of you''

Samantha just rested her head against Tony's shoulder from exhaustion.

''Gibbs, Any chance we can continue this conversation later?'' Tony asked as he felt that another word about his sister and he would not be able to hold it anymore.

''Yeah, we can Tony'' Gibbs said as he flicked the emergency button. The elevator jolted back to life heading down to Abby's lab.

''Besides You and Samantha need to rest'' Gibbs stated as the doors to the elevator opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow that was a long one. I really hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you liked the small glimpse we had about Tony's sister. The conversation between Gibbs and Tony is not over yet and still more to come. Tell me what you thought about Tony/Sam special bond, whether you liked it or not? What did you feel about Sam's reaction for Tony's tear? Tell me ur opinions and expectations and I'll put them into consideration. **


	10. Abby's Lab

**A/N: Thank you a lot for the reviews I received and I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming. As this is chapter ten, I thought of making it a bit cheerful. As usual, I revised as much as I can. **_**Flashbacks are in Italics. Read, Review, and ENJOY!!! **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously on I will protect you: -**

_Samantha raised her hand startling both Tony and Gibbs as she had been really quite that Tony thought she went to sleep against his shoulder where she rested her head._

_She reached for the single tear that trickled down Tony's face and wiped it with her tiny fingers and said '' Do not cry. Uncle Tony, good'' _

_Tony just hugged the child in his hand as he felt his heart swell from the love he felt for this little girl. He kissed her forehead and said '' Thanks Sam, I'm proud of you'' _

_Samantha just rested her head against Tony's shoulder from exhaustion._

_''Gibbs, Any chance we can continue this conversation later?'' Tony asked as he felt that another word about his sister and he would not be able to hold it anymore._

_''Yeah, we can Tony'' Gibbs said as he flicked the emergency button. The elevator jolted back to life heading down to Abby's lab._

_''Besides You and Samantha need to rest'' Gibbs stated as the doors to the elevator opened._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 '' Abby's lab''**

The elevators doors opened to reveal a tall man with an exhausted expression all over his face and a small child resting her head peacefully over his shoulder. Following suit was an older man whose face was holding an expression of slight shock and concern.

Tony and Gibbs headed for Abby's lab. Tony was a little concerned that Abby would crush into him from excitement.

Instead of loud music saluting his ears, Tony was washed over by awkward silence.

He strode after Gibbs walking slowly as a result of both the extra weight he was carrying and the exhaustion that was washing all over his aching body.

A quite ''Tony'' was heard from Abby's lab.

Abby appeared into view from her office to the both agents. She looked excited and bounced slightly in her platform boots. However, she looked rather quite and holding herself from launching at Tony and giving him a crushing hug.

''Are you ok? I've been worried'' Abby said as she gave Gibbs a peek on the cheek.

''I'm fine Abs. It's nothing, just a little dizzy though''

''How's Sammy doing?'' Abby queried excitedly bouncing slightly but still holding her position beside Gibbs.

Tony raised one of his eyes brows at the nickname Abby already gave the little child.

''Sammy?''

''Well, yeah.'' Abby answered in a matter of fact tone

As if knowing that the conversation was about her, she raised her head from Tony's comfortable shoulder and started to check Abby's lab.

''She's exhausted '' Tony stated '' and we kinda wanted to catch a cat nap at your futon in your office'' Tony said sheepishly embarrassed from his request.

''Of course '' Abby replied cheerfully before starting to sign something to Gibbs.

Before Gibbs could reply Samantha raised her hands and signed something back to Abby.

Abby was now jumping in happiness with her pigtails bouncing in every direction.

''She can sign? '' Asked Gibbs as he seemed the only one to be surprised by the action.

''Of course she can.'' Abby answered excitedly.

''Yeah she can boss. Try it and she would answer'' Tony offered as he welcomed Samantha interacting with more people.

Gibbs raised his hand in the air and signed something. Sam did not look to Gibbs in the eyes but answered his question.

Abby squeaked in happiness, while a small smile tugged at the sides of Gibbs's mouth.

Tony just held Sam close grinning while watching the interaction closely.

''We're gonna have sooooo much fun'' Abby said bouncing in the air.

''Ok, Abs. But Samantha needs to take a nap first.'' Tony instructed the bouncing forensic scientist in front of him.

''And so do you DiNozzo'' Gibbs said giving a meaningful look.

''Ok, boss'' Tony said agreeing that he needed the rest was not easy, but he could feel that his body needed it.

Gibbs got even more concerned by Tony surrendering with no arguing at all. He thought that the conversation in the elevator about his sister drained the rest of his power so he let it go.

Abby calmed down slightly to show Tony to her futon that she kept in her office.

''Welcome to my humble office''

''Thank you Abs'' Tony said as he started to put the exhausted child in the soft futon. He tucked her with a blanket he took out of the suitcase that held her clothes.

''Sleep tight, princess '' Tony whispered as he put a small kiss on her forehead and smiled as he noticed that Samantha no longer flinched to his touch.

Abby just stood by the door watching fondly the small interaction that happened between Tony and Sam.

She smiled at Tony as he came to her side where Gibbs seemed to reappear out of thin air.

''Hey, good looking. How're you holding up?'' Tony asked as he accepted the embrace Abby offered.

''You gave me quite a scare today Tony'' Abby said as she held him closer even if that was possible.

''Sorry Abs. can't help it'' Tony said as they broke apart and gave her a genuine apologetic smile.

Suddenly Abby punched him in the arm

''Aww, what was that for?'' Tony asked as he rubbed his hand where Abby hit him.

'' How come troubles only come after you?''

''Well, I think it something that has to do with me being a trouble magnet'' Tony answered as in a matter of fact tone.

'' Well, we all know that Tony, but you keep surprising me and it still worries me''

''I know Abs.''

''Well, DiNozzo you better catch that nap if you want to help us find the killer'' Gibbs cut into the conversation

''Aw, Gibbs. Papa bear is talking'' Abby said cheerfully to the elder Agent.

''yeah Abs, well if he do not, he would faint in about thirty seconds'' Gibbs stated looking skeptically at his exhausted agent.

Tony knew he lost that battle before it even started, so he just hunched his back in surrender and went back inside Abby's office. He sat on one of the comfortable chairs Abby kept when she had long nights working on cases.

He closed his eyes, but before he fell totally into darkness he felt a blanket being wrapped around him.

Tony just welcomed the peaceful feeling washing over him and the warmth the blanket gave him.

His dreams drifted to the first time he knew he would have a baby sister

_'' Anthony… Anthony come here'' a woman called a six years old Tony from his room._

_''Yes mom'' Young Tony replied annoyed of being called while playing with his games._

_''Your father and I have good news for you'' said the woman grinning a very beautiful shinning smile at her ten years old child._

_A man stood by the woman's side holding her shoulders and smiling also at his child._

_''Did you bring me the game I asked for last night? '' The child asked grinning with the same shinny smile he must have inherited from his mother._

_''No, but I got you even something better'' the woman answered her smile getting even wider._

_'' What is it mom?'' asked the excited child._

_'' You are going to have a baby sister'' _

_The child's smile grew wider '' really…where's she? Can I name her? Can I play with her and….'' The child starting rambling about different activities he always wanted to share with someone._

_''Hey slow down big man'' said his father as he picked his son and started tickling him._

_The boy laughed until he could not breathe anymore '' stop it dad…hahaha… cannot breathe ''_

_''Ok, big man. You're a big man and I want you to take good care of your mommy. Ok?''_

_''OK'' the child answered ''but where is my sister? I want to play with her'' Tony whined._

_''Well, she's in your mommy tummy. She will come out about four month'' his father answered cheerfully._

_''Four months, but that's like for ever '' the child objected._

_''Well, they'll pass quickly Anthony, plus you need to help take care of mommy and help her find the perfect clothes, bed and toys for your sister'' his father answered happily smiling at his radiating wife._

_His wife smiled at him and then turned her attention to her little child._

_''You know what Tony? You can pick a name for your baby sister.'' His mother suggested grinning happily at her son's happy face._

_''Really, are you sure? I think…'' said the kid thoughtfully '' Sarah, yes Sarah. I always wanted a sister named Sarah'' Tony looked up hopefully to his parents expecting them to object._

_His father and mother looked at each other thoughtfully and then a wide grin graced both their faces._

_His mother said as she grinned happily at her son ''I love it, I always wanted a daughter named Sarah'' _

_The small child was so happy that he started to jump happily in the air and saying several ''yay''_

_His father caught him and started to tickle him again and then said in a conspiring whispering '' Do you know what time it's? '' _

_The boy looked at his father with wide eyes and then gave him a full shinning grin and said '' It's Pizza time. Yayyyy'' and started to giggle in his father arm as he and his wife started tickling him._

Tony opened his eyes feeling groggy but much better. He remembered the sweet memory caught in his dream and smiled at it.

He then recalled where he was and looked at the futon to make sure Samantha slept safely.

All at once he stood up as he could not locate Samantha on the futon. He started to panic slightly as he thought that she could be anywhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Tell me what u thought and felt about the flashback and interaction between Sam and Abby. Please review.**


	11. Bad Man

**A/N: Hi there, first, thank you for the few reviews I got last chapter, I do not know if people do not like the story or not so please review and tell me. Second, this chapter is extremely angst so careful in there. **_**Flashbacks are in italics.**_** Read and Review please.**__**Prepare some tissues before you read.**

**Warning: Mention of extreme child abuse. You have been warned**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously in I will protect you:-**

Tony opened his eyes feeling groggy but much better. He remembered the sweet memory he caught in his dream and smiled.

He then recalled where he was and looked at the futon to make sure Samantha slept safely.

All at once he stood up as he could not see Samantha on the futon. He started to panic slightly as he thought that something could have happened to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 '' Bad man '' **

'' Sam'' Tony searched frantically between the sheets of the futon. When he found nothing, he bolted out of Abby's lab.

He sighed heavily as he found Abby sitting in her chair running one of her tests, whereas a small child sat beside her playing some extremely difficult puzzle.

Abby was leaning over Samantha watching her as she continued assembling the different small pieces together. Tony noticed that Abby's proximity from Sam did not annoy her.

Tony knew that Sam could feel how Abby loved her already. It seems that Samantha was getting used to the forensic scientist already.

He smiled slightly as Abby worked on her computer and from time to time would check the progress Sam made and signs something to her that Samantha replied to before continuing her game.

Finally the forensic scientist noticed Tony standing in the middle of the lab watching Samantha and his eyes had a sparkle of something she could not quite put her finger on. She knew that something was hinky since she saw Gibbs asking her to expect two guests at her lab.

Her eyes met Tony's and a flicker of something passed in his eyes before he hide it quickly. He smiled at Abby and she smiled back before standing up and giving him a squeezing hug. She could feel that he needed it.

When they parted, she found his eyes going back to look at the small blonde child playing the puzzle in front of her.

Abby nudged his shoulder and then asked him while still signing so that Sam would respond well to sign language.

'' Hey, are you ok?'' Abby asked while signing.

''Yeah, Abs, I feel much better now'' Tony answered, but it was not the answer that shocked Abby.

Tony signed back to her in perfect sign language while still gazing at the sitting child in front of him.

Abby gasped involuntarily, she could not believe it. Tony could sign quite well and it was not just a beginner level, but almost like super advanced level, like Gibbs level. She could not believe her eyes.

She covered her mouth from shock then asked back '' you can sign?'' without speaking this time.

'Yeah, I can Abs'' Tony replied without speaking too

Abby punched his shoulder and then asked while still signing '' and why you never told me? How did not I know? How did not Gibbs know? Oh oh oh you're sooooo dead when Gibbs finds out'' Abby rambled.

Tony chuckled and looked apologetically at Abby. Abby just thought frowning at him before saying '' So every conversation we had you understood?'' the forensic scientist queried as she stamped the floor with her foot.

'' Yeah'' was Tony's only answer as he avoided looking directly at her eyes.

''But where did you learn it? How long have you known how to sign?'' Abby asked as she looked at Tony's defeated form.

Tony waved his hand in the air dismissing the subject then said while signing back '' it's a long _ugly_ story ''

Abby just frowned at Tony's choice of words; it must be something in his past she thought.

Tony approached Sam's side to find that Abby had extracted all her games and organized them on her desk beside Samantha, so she could play with whatever she wants.

She also had put some of her mother's pictures in front of her, the same way Tony did. What shocked Tony the most was the other pictures Abby has put.

Abby has printed out a picture of each member of the team. There was a picture of Tony and the word ''Uncle Tony'' written in the bottom of the picture. There were also pictures of Tim, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky and they all had the word ''friend'' under each one of them.

Tony liked Abby's idea of introducing the team to Samantha. He looked back at Abby who was watching him intently and smiled saying while signing'' Good idea Abs ''

Abby smiled at Tony and said '' Thank you''

Tony went to stand beside the silent child and signed to her '' How are you feeling my angel?'' Tony asked

Sam stopped playing for a second and signed to Tony, making a brief eye contact with him '' I'm ok '' she answered briefly.

Tony smiled at her short answer and ruffled her shinning blonde her and Samantha did not flinch or step away from his touch. Tony now knew for sure that _now_ Sam had most confidence in him. She feels very dependable on him now and he _has to take care of her._ He won't repeat the same mistake he made in the past. At this thought he frowned a little, but brushed it away from his face as he noticed that Abby was still watching him while working on her computer.

Minutes later as Tony sat beside Sam watching her as she continued to complete the difficult puzzle in front of her Abby said while signing '' she seems very smart ''

''She is Abs, look at how much pieces she gathered in the last five minutes, I could do it in about thirty minutes IF I was giving it my full attention ''

Abby smiled at Tony's comparison. She knew that Tony was a very skilled detective and a great observant. He just wanted to show off Sam's great skills.

A second later, a computer ding was heard as some results and matches were made. The elevator's ding also was heard and Gibbs appeared holding a caf-pow in one hand and his ever lasting coffee in his other hand.

''What've got Abs?'' Gibbs asked as he handed the excited forensic scientist her caf-pow.

'' Aww, Gibbs…you always come when I have some results''

Gibbs just raised his eyebrow in response as he went to make a quick check on his agent who stood by the child's side watching her silently and a sad expression forcing itself all over Tony's face.

Gibbs found the small child engrossed in an extremely big puzzle, while his agent only looked over her silently.

''Well Gibbs, the gun you found was definitely what killed our victim'' Abby chose her words wisely so not repeat the same scene in the bull pen again. McGee has told her in the phone as he was upset and had no one to talk to.

Gibbs nodded for her to continue and noticed that Abby was using the sign language while talking, probably to encourage the little girl to talk more Gibbs thought.

''I lifted some prints from it; it was registered with the name Jackson Greg, the prints on it also belongs to him''

As Sam heard that name, she started mumbling something to Tony who stood the closest to her.

He knelt beside Samantha and looked at the fear that appeared on her face. Tony held her shoulders squeezing for assurance for a while before he left his hands in the air and signed to her ''Do not get scared, Uncle Tony's here. What's it angel?''

Samantha started to cry and then signed back to Tony ''bad boyfriend hurt mommy'' and then she started to cry harder that turned into anguish sobs. Tony immediately took her in his hands and held her close to him. She held to his jacket tightly as if afraid if she let go, he would be gone like her mommy.

The child kept crying against Tony's chest and murmured some words between her sobs'' Bad man hurt mommy…mommy help…bad man hurt Sam…help Sam…help Sam…Sam call 911… Sam good…mommy… mommy '' and Sam's crying became more frantic. She held Tony closer with her tiny shivering hands and said ''mommy loves Sam…mommy loves Sam…help…mommy…hurt…mommy…I want mommy'' and with this last sentence Samantha started shivering uncontrollably and yelling.

Tony just held as close as he can, he murmured reassuring words to her as she kept talking. Tony knew that she was reliving her mother's murder. She was feeling helpless and scared Tony could tell. His own heart was swelling with sadness and worry as he listened to her broken sentences. His eyes were burning with tears that he held back as much as he can. Samantha kept crying and Tony held her closer as her own tiny hands held his jacket tightly as if holding for dear life. He slid to the floor rocking the scared child in his hands trying to give her some comfort.

Tony was just over-whelmed with the emotions washing both over him and Samantha. He rocked her in his arms murmuring more soothing words in her ears.

''Shhhh….it's ok Sam. I'm here, Uncle Tony's here. It's ok angel. It's ok. Sam did good, Sam did good'' Tony repeated over and over while the child kept crying and saying '' Mommy…hurt…I want mommy''

Tony did his best to hold his own emotions until he calmed the scared child in his hands '' it's ok Sam, you're ok. You did good. Sam did good. Uncle Tony's here. I'm here. I have you. It's ok angel. Everything is going to be ok''

The child calmed gradually as Tony kept repeating his soothing mantra. Her crying turned into hiccups that shake her body. She kept hiding in Tony's arms and her face buried against his chest.

Tony's shirt was now soaked in the child's tears but it did not matter to him. All that mattered was her and how she felt. He kept rocking her several more minutes until she calmed totally. She did not stir in his arms so Tony knew that she slept from pure exhaustion. Tony knew how fragile and vulnerable she was. She was scared from everything but _him._ He blinked several times to prevent the tears from escaping his eyes.

_''Stop, please stop, she cannot, please stop…leave her alone'' a young ten years old Tony struggled against his drunken father pushing him as his small body could allow._

_''Step away from my way Anthony or you'll have the punishment instead of your retarded sister'' his father threatened furiously as he searched for his target. He could not locate where his son hid her._

_''Ok, ok, but please do not hurt her'' Tony pleaded his father as he still tried to hold him back from going into his room. His sister already had a broken hand and would not survive another drunken attack from their father._

_His father shrugged and then smiled evilly at his shaking son and said ''ok Anthony whatever you wish'' and he started hitting his son's stomach. While being hit Tony had only one thought in his mind that that his sister was hidden safely in his wardrobe. _

_Tony could see the pleasure rising in his father's eyes as he aimed more punches at his back. Tony cried in pain as his father made a rather powerful punch at his chest that stole his breathe for about three minutes. He gasped for air as his father gave him another punch but this time directed to his stomach._

_Tony cried in pain and begged ''enough dad, please. Enough please'' _

_''well, Anthony I will stop if you want me, but then I will have to hit that retarded sister of yours that I cannot find'' his father slurred as took a bottle from the stand and starting gulping more liquor._

_''No, NO, I will take it'' Tony shouted against his pains. His weak sister would not survive their father's blows._

_''Ok, Anthony.'' His father grinned darkly as he kicked his son in the stomach with his knee. The boy shouted in pain and sank to the floor lying in a fetus position while holding his stomach._

_His father started kicking his son with all his might in the back, face, shoulder, stomach, and anything he could reach._

_He started screaming as his blows made themselves known on the poor child's body. The child started sobbing and held his head in his hands protecting it from the rage that would not stop._

_''You and your retarded sister are the reason of your mother's death'' another blow hit the little boy in the stomach as he cried hysterically._

_''I'm sorry. I did not mean to'' the boy whispered while protecting his head. _

_''You and your filthy sister are the one who ended her life'' a kick to the back was made with another cry from the child on the floor._

_''She is not filthyyyyyyyy'' Tony shouted in pain._

_His father was not listening to his son he just kept his kicking and repeating his mantra._

_''You and that malfunctioning sister killed my wife'' his father said as he aimed his last kick at his son._

_''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I did not mean to'' Tony repeated while crying his heart out. _

_DiNozzo snr. took the liquor bottle, gulped some more before spitting on his son and opening the door and leaving to go somewhere where he can get more drunk._

_Five minutes later, little Tony tried to stand up. His stomach was burning and his back was hurting as if he was hit by a truck. He held his aching stomaching in his hand hugging himself. _

_He leaned against the wall while walking. He reached his room and opened the door that he had closed and hid its key. He went to the wardrobe and extracted another key he had in a chain around his neck. _

_''Sarah?" Tony asked breathlessly and weakly_

_''Sarah, you're safe. He's gone'' and with that the boy collapsed to the floor._

_He did not faint but he could not stand anymore. He could not breathe and his chest fell heavily as he tried to. _

_His four years old sister got out of her hiding place and sat beside her injured brother. She held his wounded head in her hands and started brushing his hair away from the gash on his forehead. She hand one of her hands in a splint as it was broken by their father._

_Tony struggled to assure his scared sister that everything was going to be fine'' it's ok princess, I've stopped him. He won't hurt you today''_

_''Tony…hurt…Tony …hit…mommy…mommy'' the girl's small voice broke as she began to cry and rock in her place still holding Tony's head in her hands._

_''It's ok Sarah. I'm here. I'm ok'' Tony said as he tried to get up._

_He sat beside his scared little sister. He held her in his arms as he tried to calm her down._

_''Tony hurt, Sarah bad…mommy hurt, Sarah bad…Sarah hurt, Sarah bad… Tony hurt…Tony hurt…help…mommy…I want mommy'' and the girl started to cry even harder as she held to her injured brother for assurance._

_''Sarah you're not bad, dad's bad. Not you, Sarah good. Sarah did good. Sarah stayed in the wardrobe safe. Sarah's good'' her brother said weakly as he fought the pain running through him._

_''I want mommy'' the girl repeated over and over as she sobbed with extreme anguish for her injured brother._

_Young Tony could not hold his own sobs as he said '' I want her too'' as he held his sister tighter even as the pain shot in every place in his body._

_''I'll protect you Sarah, I promise''_

Tony looked at the child that fell into deep sleep in his arms. Sam must have cried herself to sleep. He blinked his eyes several times to block the bad memories. These memories were buried for several years and had surfed again. He held Sam in his hand the same way he held Sarah when he was beaten by his father.

Tony tried to get hold of his emotions and then realized that he is being watched by two figures standing near him.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ok I have to admit that I could not hold my own tears as I wrote this chapter. That was one of the most intense chapters I ever wrote. I have some experience with child abuse so I know what it is like to be in Tony's place. I won't say more about that, but be honest and tell me your opinions about the chapter. Tell me what you felt, liked, disliked. If any of you have any questions feel free. Thank you and if you have anything to say please review or PM me.**

**--Yosem-- **


	12. The Case

**A/N:Thank you very much for the great reviews, Keep them coming.**

**MANY THANKS to Crokettgirl (Sue) for the beta of this chapter. Any other mistakes are all mine.**

**Chapter 12 '' The Case''**

He found Abby face full of tears as her make up became a mess from crying while the small child told the story of her mother's murder. Abby was holding Gibbs's arm for dear life as Samantha held onto Tony.

Abby could not believe what was happening. Samantha was held tightly in Tony's arms while he rocked her, repeatedly trying to soothe her. He seemed lost in some old memory as Abby saw his green eyes darken while Tony rocked her to sleep.

Abby's tears trickled more down her face as she watched the interaction happening between the two. She knew why Sam was hurting and that made her sad. But what scared her was the strange look Tony held while rocking the child in his arms. It looked like he was fighting some invisible enemy. She held Gibbs arm for support as she needed assurance that everything was going to be okay.

Gibbs put his hand on Abby's shoulder to give her the support she needed. He watched his agent continue to rock the child in his arms as she fell asleep.

Gibbs could clearly see that Tony was lost in one of the old memories of his sister. From the look on Tony's face Gibbs knew that it was a memory that was long forgotten and then suddenly woken up. It must be painful to loose a sibling, but the hurt in Tony's eyes showed that it was not only the loss of his sister that haunted him. It was something deeper that he could not recognize. Gibbs decided to just let Tony reveal those memories in his own time.

Tony has stopped rocking Sam as she seemed to have fallen asleep from exhaustion. He shook his mind internally from the haunting memories. They would not go away that easily, he figured. He could still feel the painful marks his father left on his body. He could feel the bruises and pain again, as if it just happened.

Tony blinked a few times, again, to shake the memories out of his mind.

Abby wanted to give Tony a hug as she knew it would make him feel better. She untangled herself from Gibbs's embrace and headed for Tony. Gibbs tried to stop her; he knew what would happen next. He could see that Tony was still lost in those old memories. But Abby shrugged his hand away.

She knelt beside Tony and reached out with her hands near him in order to give him a hug. Tony startled Abby by holding Samantha closer in his arms and slid away from her and onto the floor. He backed away from Abby, not even looking in to her eyes.

Abby gasped at the action. She didn't know what Tony was afraid of. She didn't want to believe that Tony didn't trust her with Sammy.

Her eyes sparkled again, with more tears and she stood up, stepping away from Tony.

Gibbs caught her hand and then looked her in the eyes. He wanted to tell her that Tony had a sister just like Samantha and the memories were overwhelming him. Only that was Tony's story to tell.

''Look at his eyes'' Gibbs signed to Abby

Abby did as she was told, tears still running down her face.

''Oh'' was all Abby said before she realized that Tony was lost in his own memories. His eyes filled with enormous pain.

Tony finally was able to push the memories back down in his mind. He then realized a second later what he did to Abby.

He looked up at the tearful Goth and then said ''Abs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was just a reflex'' the painful regret evident in his voice.

Abby wiped her tears away. She smiled sadly at him when she answered. ''It's ok Tony, I understand. Are you ok?''

''I'm okay…'' Tony answered. He then looked a little lost, searching for something as he still held Sam safely in his arms.

''Uh…can someone help me up?'' Tony asked sheepishly while he sat on the floor. He tried to pull himself up without waking the sleeping child he still held.

Gibbs and Abby both took one of Tony's hands. They helped him up from the ground while he held tightly to the child laying in his arms.

''Thanks'' Tony said as he finally steadied himself.

''I'll just go put Sam on the futon so she can sleep'' Tony said as he headed for the scientist's office.

Gibbs just kept gazing at Tony while Abby nodded for him to go.

Tony went and put Sam back on the futon and covered her small body with a blanket. Then he kissed her forehead and whispered. '' Sleep peacefully princess, I'm here. Don't get scared'' and then went back to the lab.

As he expected, Gibbs was still standing with Abby in his arms crying.

''Abs, are you still angry at me? ''

As soon as the question left Tony's mouth, he felt Abby's crushing hug. He felt the air escaping his lungs and nothing replacing it.

''Abby, leave him or he'll suffocate'' Gibbs warning voice reached Tony's ears, black spots started to appear in front of him.

Abby finally released him. Oxygen was finally allowed to fill his hungry lungs.

''Sorry'' Abby signed apologetically to Tony.

''It's ok'' Tony signed back smiling. He did feel better from Abby's hug.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow in question of the silent conversation. He didn't know Tony could sign. How did he miss that? He was surprised to find Tony signing to the little girl. He didn't know why Tony hadn't said something about it. Especially since both he and Abby could sign and had used it many times in front of him. Yet Tony never showed any indication of understanding their conversations before. And Tony's sign language seemed professional, not at a beginner level.

Tony noticed the questioning look on his boss' face. His face actually turned a bit red from embarrassment.

''Sorry boss'' Tony signed to Gibbs

''Don't apologize …'' Gibbs signed back just to test the limits of Tony's ability to sign.

''…Sign of weakness. I know, still, sorry for not telling you before'' Tony signed back.

Abby giggled at the interaction that started between Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs was eyeing Tony skeptically as he signed to him. A huge grin was forming over Tony's face as he showed off his skills in signing.

''How long have you known how to sign?'' Gibbs signed to Tony.

Tony's face fell for a second before he regained his composure. This wasn't missed by either Gibbs nor Abby.

''Since, I was seven years old. I learned it so I could communicate better with my sister'' Tony signed back.

''Sister?'' Abby interjected in to the conversation.

''Yeah, Abs. Her name was Sarah, she died when I was twelve years old''

Abby gasped and clasped her mouth with her hands. She then launched herself again at Tony. She gave him a bone crushing hug and then stepped away.

''I'm sorry. I didn't know. Are you ok? Of course you're not ok How could you be ok? Your sister died when you were a child. It must've felt awful. I'm sorry Tony. But why didn't you tell me before? …'' Abby started rambling again.

''Abby, I just … it was in the past'' Tony said, lost for words. He felt that it was painful enough remembering those bad days. It was too painful to talk about his sister and how she died.

''Sorry, Tony. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears.'' Abby said as she sensed that taking about his dead sister was still painful.

''Thanks'' Tony answered as he looked at his silent mentor.

''Let's go. We have a case to solve'' Gibbs said as he started leaving the lab.

''On your six boss'' Tony answered, but before he left he told Abby ''Take care of Sam and if she needs anything call me and I'll come right away''

Abby smiled at Tony as she assured him. ''Do not worry. I'll take good care of her''

The ride in the elevator to the bullpen was silent. Tony was swimming in his own thoughts, while Gibbs monitored his agent. Tony looked much better, but still had that sad look in his eyes.

''What've you got McGee?'' Gibbs asked as he strode into the bullpen, with Tony right behind.

''Uh…well boss. Abby sent me the result of the prints that were on the knife. We now have a suspect.''

Ziva chose to complete the report of their findings while still eyeing Tony ''Jackson Greg, 34 years old, works for a foreign business company. He was Lieutenant Patricia Jackson's ex-boyfriend. She had reported him stalking her last week after they broke up. Then we found his finger prints on the knife that killed Patricia.''

''But, what's his motive?'' Tony asked skeptically. Something seemed wrong and he felt it in his gut. He could see that Gibbs also felt it.

''We don't know yet. He was last seen at a bar last night'' McGee answered, completing his report of their findings.

''We also have apprehended his accomplices. They are in two separate interrogation rooms'' Ziva finished.

''So, let's go ask'em'' Gibbs said as he headed for the elevator.

The four of them went to the interrogation rooms. Ziva and McGee took one suspect, Tony and Gibbs took the other.

They both got the same result. Jackson wanted to get ''something'' from Patricia, but she didn't agree and so he had to kill her. They did not know what that something was. He promised each of his accomplices one million dollars so they would agree. That was when they killed Patricia. Jackson and then started looking for the ''something'' he wanted, but couldn't find it. He started screaming at the young child to tell him, but she was not talking. The suspects said that they fought with Jackson because they didn't know what to do or what to look for.

Then Jackson started hitting the girl and cut her hand, but she still didn't speak. They didn't notice that Samantha has called 911 and they couldn't find what Jackson was looking for.

The police came in and then the NCIS team was called in too.

''Now what?'' Ziva asked as they all reported what had happened in interrogation once they got back to the bullpen.

''Now, we go find Jackson Greg'' Gibbs answered

''I've put up a BOLO and still no hits'' McGee said.

''Ok McGee, keep me posted about that BOLO. Ziva find out where he was last seen, his relatives…etc, DiNozzo, go see if Abby has any new leads'' Gibbs shot out his orders

Gibbs didn't believe how calm Tony was in interrogation. He has told Ziva and McGee to interview the other suspect together. He was afraid Tony would snap at the suspect. He had to be near Tony if anything happened. However, Tony was calm and rational during the interrogation. _Too calm_ for his liking, but Gibbs knew that Tony would not be in anyway calm if he saw the dead mother's boyfriend. Gibbs knew that Tony would lose all his sanity and rationality if he had and would attack the man.

Gibbs has figured that Tony had a bad childhood from the hints he got and the rare talk about his father. The funny story that held bitterness and hurt behind them also showed the abuse Tony must have endured. Now Gibbs knew Tony had an autistic sister and she must have been abused like Tony was. Gibbs knew that Tony was defiantly taking the responsibility for Samantha and that it was up to him to find the killer. That is when Gibbs won't leave Tony's side. For now, he would leave Tony to take care both of himself and Sam. Samantha needed someone to show her love, care, and affection, while Tony needed to give someone his care and love. Despite what people may have thought about Tony and his need for attention and which was more than he gave. Tony thrived to love someone and be loved. Samantha brought out that feeling in him. Gibbs also knew that Tony was now very involved in Samantha life. He knew that Tony now would act very protectively towards Sam, and it showed.

Tony was grateful that Gibbs let him go to check on Samantha. He already missed her in those two hours he worked. He didn't know what he would do when the case was closed. He knew that she definitely would be put into the system and wait for a caring family to take care of her. He also knew how hard it was would be, but right now he did not want to think about it. He just needed to find whoever did this to Sam and find the appropriate punishment for that person. He didn't know what he'd do if he saw Jackson. He could feel his blood already boiling just from that thought. _Ok_ _snap out of it, Sam needs me._

Tony made a detour before he headed for the lab. He brought Abby her caf-pow while he brought Sam a milk shake to drink. He entered the lab and found Abby playing one of Frank Sinatra's songs in the background. The volume wasn't as high as usual. Abby sat on her chair printing something on the computer while humming along with the song in the background.

Samantha was no where to be seen. She must be still asleep, Tony thought. Tony grinned to himself, he would never have expected Abby to listen to Sinatra willingly and, _enjoy_ it.

He stepped closer, put the caf-pow on her desk and waited for the hurricane.

''Tonyyyy…you're back.'' Abby exclaimed excitedly as she hugged him like she hadn't see him in years.

''Well, Abs it has only been a couple of hours'' Tony answered, smiling at the crushing hug Abby gave him. Then all of a sudden a troubled idea came to his mind ''Has anything happened to Sam?'' Tony asked as worry seeped through his voice.

''Oh, no. no …not at all.'' Abby said as she stepped away from Tony's embrace to look him in the eye.

Tony sighed in relief. He couldn't handle anything more happening to Sam.

''She didn't wake up yet'' Abby told as she observed Tony's reaction closely

The Goth girl looked at him, smiled and then signed '' You're sooooo cute'' as she started to bounce again in her place.

''Cute??'' Tony signed, making a face at Abby, but only smiling after that.

''Well, yeah. Look how worried you seemed when I only gave you a hug for missing you'' Abby signed back

Tony tilted his head to the right and then asked with a slight blushed. ''Is it that obvious? Well, I'll just go quickly and check on her'' Tony signed as he escaped to the office.

Abby just giggled and then snatched the caf-pow and started sipping while still searching something on her computer.

Tony popped his head in first and found Samantha peacefully asleep at the futon.

He came in and sat on the comfortable chair he slept on earlier and watched the small child sleep comfortably.

Tony did not even settle in his chair when the small child started to stir. She sat up on the futon and started to stare at Abby after taking a brief glance at Tony to make sure he was close to her, keeping her safe.

Tony stood up, walked to the futon, and then bent down in front of the sleepy child. He looked at her beautiful blonde hair and her intelligent green eyes. He grinned at her but Samantha did not react.

''Good morning princess'' Tony signed to Sam

''Good morning, Uncle Tony'' Sam signed back

Tony just smiled as his heart swelled at the ''Uncle Tony'' that Sam had just called him. She definitely had gotten used to him now and loved the attention he paid to her.

Tony knew that Sam felt his love and care and she needed them. She just could express her feeling as he did.

Tony's smile got wider. He couldn't resist and he ruffled her long curly blonde hair. Tony felt how Sam no longer feared his touch and just accepted it.

He took out the milk shake and gave it to her. Samantha took it gladly and started drinking while still staring at one the shinny decorations Abby had in her office.

Tony noticed how eagerly she took the drink and started sipping. He mentally head slapped himself for not offering any food for the young girl. _She must be starving_ Tony thought.

He waited until Samantha finished her milk shake and then signed '' Are you hungry princess?''

''Yes, can I have something to eat, please?'' Samantha signed back

Tony almost head slapped himself again, literally, for ignoring the fact that children needed food.

''Ok, let's go get you something to eat'' Tony signed and got up.

He stood and pulled Sam up from the futon. He then started to head for the door of the office. He walked slowly so that Sam could follow him. Tony was a little surprised when he felt a tiny hand slide into his right hand.

He then smiled happily as his heart swelled with affection for the small girl that clenched his hand tightly as they walked. Tony knew how scared she felt, but at the same time she felt safe with him.

Tony tightened his grip on the small soft hand that clenched his. She held on for dear life.

He grinned as the child grabbed her glittering stuffed toy. She seemed very attached to it. He walked to the door to find Abby peeking from the doorstep grinning from ear to ear.

Tony asked Abby as he could not sign anymore ''we're going to grab lunch, do you need any thing?''

''No, nothing for me'' Abby answered as she gave Sam a peck on the cheek, but Sam flinched away from her and held Tony's hand tighter, pulling her tiny body closer to his.

''Sam, it's ok. That's Aunt Abby and she's a friend, remember?'' Tony asked as he soothed the stressed child pulling on his hand.

Abby stepped back mouthing 'sorry' to Tony. Tony just waved his hand in the air dismissing the guilt away from Abby.

''She'll get used to you soon, Abs''

''I hope so''

''So, do you need anything?''

''Nope, take care of yourselves guys'' Abby said as she waved them goodbye to the elevator.

**Thanks Again to Sue for beta'ing, i don't know if this is even a word, this chapter. Tell me what do u think will happen next. You'll never see it coming ;)**


	13. Having Lunch

**Hi, guys. Thanx for the great reviews and sorry for the long wait. Thanks to Sue for Beta'ing this chapter and any other mistakes are all mine. Here's the next chapter after the long wait, hope u like it. Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13 '' Having Lunch''**

Tony took Sam's hands in his and walked out of Abby's lab. They headed for the elevator and waited for its arrival. Tony looked down at the child clutching his hand for dear life.

He never knew he would ever feel so attached to someone like this again. He thought his sister Sarah was his hero. Though she was his younger sister, she was the one that pushed him to work harder and defend them both against their father's attacks. Even after her death, she was his motive for a better life; he had to aspire for a better life just because Sarah wanted him to.

He just loved his sister and put himself in the line of fire instead of her. She was vulnerable and needed his protection. He took it upon himself to protect his baby sister from their father's wrath. Only that one time- that_ one time_ that led to his Sarah's death. If he'd just been quicker, more insistent, none of it would have happened. But it didn't matter now, now he had to focus on Sam. Samantha just revived those old memories; she just let that hidden side in Tony come out again. Again, he had to stand by someone's side and defend her with his life. He would protect her no matter what it cost him.

His grip tightened around the small hand that still clutched his. He could feel the little girl sensing his distress as she tightened her grip in return. Tony smiled down at the small child that kept staring at the lights of the elevator changing as they headed up to the bullpen.

The elevator arrived at the bullpen. Tony popped his head out first from the elevator. He wanted to make sure they weren't showing any pictures of Sam's mom on the plasma. He needed to avoid another disaster in the bullpen, especially after Sam seemed to be more relaxed.

He found that the plasma was turned off. Apparently McGee learned from his previous mistake. Tony tightened his hand on Sam's and headed for his desk. He took out his gun that he left in his top drawer earlier.

He had grabbed Sam's pink jacket as they walked out of Abby's lab. He let go of Sam's hand who seemed a little scared at the loss of his hand. She seemed to get terrified every time Tony seemed to pull away physically from her. She seemed afraid that he would leave her which in turn panicked her.

Tony noticed the flicker of panic that crossed the child's face. She then started to rock in her place, while clutching the glittering toy, tighter in her hands. Tony immediately crouched next to the scared child and put his hands gently on her shoulders to let her know he was still by her side and to calm her. He then raised his hands and started signing.

''It's okay princess. I'm here. Uncle Tony's here Sam'' Tony assured the young child who kept rocking in her place for the moment and then she slowed, hands moved and made a simple request that made Tony's heart shatter into small pieces. He wanted to just hold the girl and shield her away from the world that could bring her more pain.

''Please, don't leave me alone'' Sam signed as a single tear ran down her face.

Tony's heart was just aching for the scared child in front of him. If she only knew how that one small sentence affected him even more than she would have known or wanted. He held the girl's tiny hands in his and whispered in her ears. "I'm not leaving Sam. Uncle Tony won't leave Sam alone. You're safe with Uncle Tony, princess''

Then he let his hands sign. ''I'm here Sam. Uncle Tony's here to protect Sam''. He wanted to assure the child that she was safe.

Sam seemed to relax gradually as Tony placed his hands back into Sam's. He held them for several minutes just to assure her that he was still there and she wasn't alone.

Tony then stood up from his position after putting on Samantha's pink jacket to get her ready for their little trip to eat lunch. He then put his own jacket on and finally realized that several pairs of eyes were observing him.

He didn't even realize that his team mates were there until now. His whole attention had only been on Sam blocking everything and everyone else out.

He looked up and noticed how Tim and Ziva tried to seem engrossed in their searches and not sneaking a peek toward him and the little girl. Gibbs's blue concerned eyes were the only one that met Tony's green ones.

They locked their eyes and started a staring match. Anyone who saw those stares would probably think that they were going to fight. What nobody realized was that it was how Tony and Gibbs usually communicated.

Gibbs's eyes were still asking Tony several questions about his strange behavior and how good could he handle the distressed child. Tony just held his gaze and smiled sadly. He knew that Gibbs now knew the reason why. But it was all foreign to Gibbs and the team to see this side of Tony. A side none of them had ever seen before.

Tony then realized the next silent question Gibbs asked with his eyes. He wanted to know if Tony was okay. The senior field agent could feel Gibbs piercing blue eyes trying to penetrate his mask. That was when Tony broke eye contact which cut off their communication channel. _Not now_ Tony repeated to himself. It was time for him to take care of Sam, as for how he was his health would come later.

Tony could feel Gibbs's frustration when he lost communication with his senior field agent. Gibbs always did hate to be left out of the loop and always cared about his team, especially Tony. The younger man had definite insecurities and a sketchy past which drew Gibbs closer. The older man had only filled in some of the blanks from information Tony had unknowingly slipped along with a few things the ME had found out through medical records that hadn't seemed right to the him.

Gibbs hated how Tony would think of himself last. _All that mattered was others and you come last,_ was Tony's philosophy Gibbs could tell. Working for so long with DiNozzo, he still could not change that life philosophy that must have been imposed on Tony by his father. Gibbs again thought about some of the pieces of the puzzle that annoyed him in the past about Tony and how they were coming together now. Gibbs huffed internally; he needed to know more but _all in good time _he kept reminding himself.

Gibbs could feel his other two agents watching the silent conversation in awe; they could not imagine how Tony could hold such a long staring contest with their boss. They did not know it was the easiest way for both Tony and Gibbs to communicate. He ignored them and kept gazing at his senior field agent and the child that was kept by his side at all times.

Gibbs saw what the little child signed to Tony and saw Tony's reaction to it. He also saw all the pain, sadness, and suffering that quickly crossed his face before it was masked. She must have triggered some old memory of his sister's again. It's painful to see the image of someone you loved in the past reflected on someone else's soul, Gibbs mused. Just like he saw how Maddie reflected Kelly's spirit in her eyes and actions. The only thing he could not hear was what Tony whispered gently to the girl's ears only. She seemed to relax immediately. Gibbs had to admit that Tony's influence on the child was amazing. She would be having a fit and he would say some magic words and Sam would just calm down and hold tighter to him. _Atta boy Tony, Gibbs thought with pride._

''Sam, do you want to go for a little walk in the park after we get lunch?'' Gibbs saw Tony sign for the girl who signed back her agreement.

Gibbs was immediately up and wearing his long black jacket over his suit and put his sig and badge in their place over his belt. He then saw that Tim and Ziva were starting to do the same thing. He gave them a deadly stare and they both immediately sat back in their own respective seats.

Tony looked up to what was happening and his eyes reflected the momentary confusion he felt.

''She's on protection detail, DiNozzo. And you're not in your best shape'' Gibbs stated clearly. His intention referring to Tony's back wound as an excuse for coming with him and Samantha.

Tony raised an eyebrow in question and then shrugged his shoulders. He held Sam's hand and started for the elevator again with Gibbs in tow.

Tony was relieved and exasperated at the same time to have Gibbs coming with them. He felt he needed time to think and thought that would be it, but it seems that Gibbs had other plans.

Sam held Tony's hand tightly as they rode the elevator down and stayed away from Gibbs's reach. She could not quite trust Gibbs yet, but seemed to get used to him. She appreciated how Tony would squeeze her hand gently every time he felt her discomfort when more people got in and out of the elevator.

Tony walked out of the elevator holding Sam's hand in his as Gibbs went ahead to the car. Gibbs opened the back door for Tony leaving Sam in his care to put her in the car seat. Tony then put the safety belt around Samantha's waist and smiled to her brightly.

''I'll be driving the car, princess. I'm not going anywhere'' Tony signed as he saw Samantha fidget in her car seat when he started to back out of the car. She was still frightened when Tony closed the door.

Gibbs sat in the passenger seat and waited. He knew that he should give Tony some space to control his environment a little more especially after the extreme stress that both he and Sam were going through. So, he allowed Tony to drive even though he still seemed exhausted and saw the flash of pain cross the younger man's eyes every now and then. As a result, Gibbs decided to just monitor Tony and his actions as he kept assuring the child in the back seat that he was not leaving.

Tony quickly hopped in the driver seat and then turned around to assure Sam that he was still there.

''I'm here. See princess, I'm not gone. Uncle Tony's here'' Tony signed with a gentle smile as the small girl kept giving him side way glances to confirm his words that he was still there. Only then did Sam relax in her seat and began to stare out of the window.

Tony sighed deeply and turned to start the car. Gibbs noticed as Tony drove that he would look in the mirror every now and then to make sure Samantha was doing okay.

Gibbs smiled internally. He'd never have imagined Tony to hold such protectiveness for a stranger, a child, as he did now. Tony certainly was over protective with Kate and was always protective with Tim and Ziva. Tony knew they could take care of themselves, but it was just in his nature to care. However, Gibbs never saw that anxiety, worry, love and care Tony gave to anyone before, not even Jeanne.

Gibbs kept thinking for a while and staring out of the window. He would occasionally glance back at the child in the back only to find her staring out of the window while holding her Silver Star toy tightly in her hand. Then Gibbs would observe his agent who kept watching the road carefully while stealing some glances every now and then in the mirror to watch the child sitting in the back.

Tony drove to a near by diner and parked the car. He got up quickly and took a second regaining his balance as stars appeared in front of his eyes. He clenched tightly to the door and closed his eyes willing that nausea to go away. The minute he opened his eyes, he found Gibbs standing in front of him, his face only inches away from Tony's. Tony was caught by surprise and stumbled, almost falling if it was not for the strong hands that held him in his place.

''Tony, Are you okay?'' Gibbs asked, his eyes filled with concern that he quickly tired to mask, but not before Tony spotted the concern.

''Yeah, I'm fine, boss. I just got light headed from standing up too quickly'' Tony answered, smiling as he tried to hide the pain that started to flame in his back again.

Gibbs looked at him skeptically and then said ''You need to eat DiNozzo''

''On it boss'' Tony said, smiling. He went to the back door and unbuckled Samantha's belt and felt her discomfort. She was fidgeting in her seat. She was uncomfortable sensing Tony's absence.

''I'm still here princess, it's ok'' Tony whispered in her ear as he took her out of the car.

He put her down and as soon as he started to move, he felt the small hand clasping his. He looked down at the child and grinned from ear to ear. He loved how Samantha seemed attached to him, but he knew it was not gonna last for long. When they found her mother's killer, she would leave. It saddened him, but he decided to make the best of things while he wracked his brain for the perfect solution for Samantha and him.

Gibbs was walking behind them, watching for any suspicious cars or movements, but he found none. He followed Tony and Sam inside.

Tony and Sam have sat at a table in the far corner away from others snooping around. Gibbs smiled at his agent's desire of privacy and once again that protectiveness.

Tony was signing for Sam to tell him what she wanted for lunch. Gibbs sat in the opposite chair so that he could keep an eye on the diner and the door.

Sam told Tony her order as the waitress came.

''Hello, I'm Stacey, are you ready to order or shall I come back in a few seconds?'' a blonde waitress asked. She smiled at Tony and Gibbs along with the small child that sat in the corner, rocking slightly while staring out of the window.

''No, we're ready, I'm Tony by the way'' Tony said as he gave one of his radiant smiles to the beautiful waitress. Gibbs just tried to hide the smile that fought to appear on his face. Wherever Tony was, he would still try to charm any woman that came near him. Even though it was in the sake of appearances, Gibbs could tell Tony's flirting was not genuine. The flirting was only for the appearance that the younger man hadn't changed.

At this point the waitress had turned her attention to the older man with the silver hair as she finished writing down Tony's and Sam's orders.

Gibbs cleared his throat and then said '' Just black coffee''

''Okay, I'll be back in a few'' Stacy said as she started away to get their orders, sparing Tony an extra smile over her shoulder.

Gibbs looked at Tony who took off his jacket and then Sam's. Tony looked around and then down to Samantha who sat holding her stuffed silver star and staring at the white table they sat by. Then his gaze shifted to Gibbs who was watching the crowd carefully for any sign of danger.

Tony felt a little awkward. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't in the mood to speak about movies or trivial things either. He took a deep breath and brushed Sam's curly blonde hair, lightly, with the tips of his fingers. He then patted her head affectionately and smiled down to her.

Stacy came back saving Tony any trials he was thinking of to make a conversation with a very concerned and silent boss.

''Enjoy'' Stacy said as she served their food and Gibbs's coffee.

''Thanks'' both Tony and Gibbs said to the waitress.

Tony handed Sam a sandwich and put the juice in front of her. And when he was sure that she was eating, he started eating himself. Gibbs held the coffee cup in his hand and sipped slowly as he kept gazing around and then back at the two figures eating eagerly in front of him.

Gibbs smiled internally as he saw how Tony was eating quickly to help the small child beside him. He knew that Tony did not want to talk about his sister, but the way Tony's eyes sparkled as he watched Samantha worried Gibbs. He was becoming more attached by the minute and if anything happened to Samantha Tony would be devastated.

Tony caught Gibbs's thoughtful glare at him and smiled sadly.

''Do not worry, boss.'' Tony tried to assure Gibbs, but he was not even sure himself. He did not know what he'd do when the case is closed. He loved having Sam with him and loved taking care of her. He found he needed to take care of her, it filled a long time void he'd had.

Gibbs just nodded as he took another sip of his coffee.

It was then when some strange man caught Gibbs eyes. The man wasn't Jackson Greg, the abusive boyfriend, but still he looked suspicious with that ugly scar across his cheek. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans. He was wearing some earrings all over his face and that scar that crossed his cheek. That was normal, considering what Abby wore at work, but the look of hatred and vengeance in his eyes was what made Gibbs gut go on alert.

Gibbs turned around to warn Tony and found him moving in front of Samantha, covering her away from the man's eye sight. He held an evil glare directed at the man that surprised Gibbs. Tony took on a predatorily and terrifying demeanor, ready to attack the man if he stepped any closer in their direction.

For a minute, Gibbs got scared from Tony's glare and was glad that it was not directed at him. He never thought anyone would have a more intimidating glare than his own. He regained his composure and looked back at the man when he was sure Tony hid Samantha totally with his body while she sat on her chair behind him.

Gibbs now was thinking that he would have to save the man from Tony by the look of things and not the other way around.

The man came closer to their tables and Gibbs could feel Tony getting ready to attack as he clipped his gun out of its hostler.

The man stopped shortly as both Gibbs and Tony stood up pulling out their guns. The man smiled as he started looking at the table beside theirs and ran to hug a small boy who came running and jumping all over the place saying ''Daaaaaadddyyyyyyyy'' The man hugged his boy tightly before he walked to the other table and sat beside a petite brunette woman who seemed to be a Goth. The man looked at her with anger, but soon smiled again to his son who was oblivious to the exchange that had just happened.

Gibbs and Tony sighed heavily and sat back down.

''False alarm'' Gibbs said as he sat back down taking the coffee back in his hand.

''Yeah'' Tony said in a wry voice as he adjusted Samantha's chair back at the table.

Sam had finished her lunch and was staring back at the white table. It seemed that the previous incident did not bother her at all.

Tony signed to the small child while smiling '' Do you need anything else, angel? ''

''Water please, Uncle Tony'' Samantha signed back as she gave Tony a brief glance.

''Stacy'' Tony called for the waitress.

''Yeah, Tony, what can I do for you?''

''Bottle of water and the bill, please''

''Okay''

Stacy brought back the water. Sam drank it while Gibbs insisted on paying the bill after arguing with Tony.

''Boss, let's walk a little in the park'' Tony suggested as they walked out of the diner with Sam's hand holding his tightly.

''Okay DiNozzo'' Gibbs answered as he walked in the direction of the park opposite the little diner.

Tony walked holding Sam's hand as the warm sun hit his face. He smiled slightly as he remembered Sam's drawings of the sun. He could see the strange fascination Samantha had for shining objects. But he somehow liked it.

''So, boss, what do you think?''

''About?''

''I don't know, I 'm just trying to make conversation'' Tony stated smugly as he grinned

A swat was heard as Gibbs's hand connected with his head.

''Boss'' Tony objected ''What was that for?''

''For trying to make small take with me'' Gibbs said as a small smile tugged his lips.

''Well, it worked didn't it. We're talking, right? Right?'' Tony asked as Gibbs kept smirking while walking and ignoring Tony totally.

''You're not gonna talk are ya Gibbs?'' Tony asked

''Nope''

Tony sighed and then looked down to the small child who was now struggling to walk. She seemed to be getting exhausted by the minute.

Tony stopped and picked her up in his arms, supporting her weight against his hips.

''Well, at least I get to speak with this beautiful young lady'' Tony said as he smiled at Sam who gave him a quick glance and then started playing with her toy again.

''Ok, so you know how I like cartoons Sam. You must know that, I watched The Lion King. Great movie with that lion Simba running and then coming back all grown up. And then to find his best friend turned into a beautiful lioness. You gotta admit it Sam, he had to come back for her…'' Tony stopped momentarily as he heard a small giggle coming from the girl in his arms.

Tony laughed himself and then pretended to look hurt as he continued '' Well, he had to come back. He couldn't just leave such a beautiful lioness alone.'' Another giggle was heard as Tony tried to confirm his point.

Tony felt how Sam was starting to open up now. She was starting to show him her true character. Tony's heart swelled, loving her for opening up to him, for how she trusted him and felt safe with him.

Tony looked up from the smiling child in his hands to the man walking beside him and found him smiling. _Gibbs was smiling_?

Tony then looked down to the child in his arms and then said ''You know, I cried at the end of the movie, real tears. Do not tell anyone or Uncle Tony will have troubles finding any beautiful ladies after this conversation to talk with'' he said in a conspiring tone. He then looked around him as if trying to hide a top secret.

Samantha's soft giggles were heard by Gibbs who just kept his smile in place. He never thought Tony was that good with children. He kept hearing Tony's chattering and Samantha's soft laughs as they walked for a while. Apparently, Tony watched all kinds of cartoons, Gibbs found out which was totally unlike Tony. What Gibbs witnessed showed that there was another side of Tony that he hadn't shown to anyone before.

They then found some swings. Gibbs was startled when Tony practically ran to them with Samantha held tightly in his arms.

Gibbs followed Tony as he stood in front of the swings. Tony had a strange look in his eyes, probably another memory of his sister, Gibbs mused.

''You know Sam, Sarah loved those swings very much, do you want to go on them?'' Tony asked as his eyes kept swimming in some old memory.

''Yes, Uncle Tony'' Samantha answered as she touched Tony's face with her hand. She could feel the surge of memories flowing through his mind. Sam could feel his distress and whenever he was distressed, she too would become upset.

Tony's eyes lightened when Samantha made that small gesture. He went to one swing and put her securely in before he started pushing her slowly.

Samantha's small giggles were heard whenever Tony pushed her higher. She seemed not to fear the high speed as most normal children would.

Tony was chattering again as he kept pushing Sam. He stood in front of her so he could make sure that she was ok and not frightened.

He played with Sam in a soft rhythm as he pushed her and yelled. ''Where's Sam? Where did she go?''

And then when the swing came toward him, he would yell again '' Here she is!'' And then started another game with the quite child would laugh every now and then.

Gibbs enjoyed Tony's chatter as he sat on a bench close to the swings. He could see the happiness on Tony's and Sam's faces. It reminded of the times he spent with Kelly in the basement and Kelly trying to help him on the boat and laughing every time. Gibbs made a cloud of dust that covered both of their clothes while trying to teach her how to hold the different tools.

Gibbs kept watching the surrounding area for any suspicious movements.

Tony finally saw how tired the child was getting and lifted her up high from the swing saying '' Time for you to rest princess and Uncle Tony to go to work''

The small child giggled softly as Tony kept swaying her in the air for a while as if dancing with a real princess.

Tony kept laughing softly with the little girl as he started singing one of Sinatra's songs as he kept holding Samantha and dancing with her. He was impersonating his voice to match Sinatra's as kept swaying for a while.

Gibbs just watched the scene unfold. He was not able to remove the smile from his face. He just felt that Tony would make a hell of a father one day. He kept observing them and then he saw a small black van he thought he had seen earlier. He didn't know what to make of it. No one tried to either attack Sam or come near her. Gibbs realized that the van had followed them since they were at the diner.

He looked back at Tony who was still laughing with Sam, but his eyes did not leave the suspicious van either. He looked murderous even though his voice was happy.

Gibbs nodded for Tony to get ready and Tony nodded back his understanding. He held Sam tighter to his body as he started whispering something in her ear that Gibbs did not quite catch.

''Okay princess, time for the prince and princess to return to their castle in their mustang car'' Tony whispered to the child as he nodded to Gibbs when he spotted the black van.

Samantha just nodded her head and then rested against Tony's shoulder. She had a good time and laughed a lot with Uncle Tony. Sam felt more comfortable with him and began to open up to more. She rested her head against his warm shoulder and started to drift off to sleep leaving Uncle Tony to protect her from whatever the world would bring that might hurt her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope u liked it, thoughts??**


	14. The Chase

**Hi guys, here's another chapter. I'm sorry for the delay :( life isn't doing any good to me right now. Thanx to Sue ''Crokettgirl'' for the beta of this chapter. Many thanx to the reviews, alerts, favorites. Enjoy and review please ;)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14 (The chase) **

''Okay princess, time for the prince and princess to return to their castle in their mustang car'' Tony whispered to the child as he nodded to Gibbs when he spotted the black van.

Samantha just nodded her head and then rested against Tony's shoulder. She had a good time and laughed a lot with Uncle Tony. Sam felt more comfortable with him and began to open up to him more. She rested her head against his warm shoulder and started to drift off to sleep leaving Uncle Tony to protect her from whatever the world would bring that might hurt her.

A lot of emotions rushed through Tony's body as he held Sam close to him. He needed to protect Sam, even if it cost him his own life. He got his gun from its hostler with one hand and held Sam close to his chest with the other. He was trying to walk fast to reach the car as Gibbs's long strides matched his own.

They both first started to walk normally, trying not to alert the driver of the small black van. Suddenly, Tony felt the van start to speed up and move faster towards the car.

Tony started to regret suggesting going to the park. He knew that Sam's life was in danger, but he wanted to give her some sense of security and peace. He needed to make her feel safe and loved again. He knew now that he failed miserably in doing that. This would only increase Sam's anxiety and insecurity. He was afraid that now he'd have a negative effect on her life. He knew he'd never be able to live with himself again if anything bad happened to her. His mind only whirled with the thoughts that had been there since he had seen the little girl._ I had my second chance, not now, not like this, don't take her from me again! Tony thought._

With that thought in mind, Tony held Sam tighter. He was a little surprised when she returned the gesture, even in her sleep by tightening her hands wrapped around his neck.

Tony's main focus was on reaching Gibbs's car as fast as possible. He saw Gibbs holding his gun, eyes keeping watch on the black van.

Gibbs had to wonder if the driver wanted to kill Sam or kidnap her since the man had an easy shot while Tony played on the swings with her.

They barely reached their car when suddenly the van lurched, tires screeched with a faster speed towards them.

''DiNozzo, get her in the car. NOW!'' Gibbs yelled to his senior agent. He now realized that the ex-boy friend wanted to get his hands on the girl in order to get what he wanted from to get her dead mother.

Tony ran, opened the passenger side of the car and jumped in. Still holding Sam's small body tightly against his chest, he closed the door and held his gun tightly in his hand. Gibbs jumped in too as he heard the screech of tires approach them. The minute the car came to life all hell broke loose.

Gun firing started shower their car as Gibbs hit the accelerator. Tony ducked his head down and covered Sam's small body with his own. He felt fear as he held her tightly and she started to stir in her sleep from the excessive noise that showered around the car.

Gibbs drove franticly between lanes and tried to loose the car and avoid the shots fired at them. He hoped that they wouldn't hit the tires and make the car would flip with them inside. He knew if Sam didn't make it out of this encounter or was harmed, Tony won't be the same and would be gone to them. Gibbs knew exactly how Tony felt. He remembered how he hadn't slept for months after Shannon and Kelly died.

Sam started to stir even more in her embrace with Tony. She knew he was there to protect her, but the sounds were too much to ignore.

She opened her jade green eyes and found herself buried deeply in Tony's chest. Sam could not see his face, but she felt the tension in his body.

Tony felt her movement of Sam trying to get his attention and knew that she won't calm down until he soothed her.

''shssssh…it's ok princess. Don't get scared, I'm here. Uncle Tony's here'' Tony tried to soothe and calm the little girl back to sleep.

Samantha lay still as the gentle words were whispered to her ears. She held tightly to Tony's hand and just started to play with her stuffed silver star and allowed Tony to take care of her as he had promised.

Once he was sure Sam was calm Tony thought quickly of a way to help Gibbs. They had to get rid of the damn van.

''Damn it'' Tony cursed as the bullets shattered the cars back glass.

Gibbs just held tightly to the steering wheel. He tried to think of some way out of the trouble they were in. He was thankful that the streets were not full of people. He drove like a maniac to dodge the bullets that repeatedly hit their car.

Tony placed Sam's small body on the floor, by his feet of the car, ''Ok, Sam I want you to be brave for Uncle Tony and hold my hand tightly''

Sam just squeezed Tony's hand to let him know that she understood and gave only a quick side way glance. Tony then rolled down his window.

''DiNozzo! What's the hell are you doing?'' Gibbs asked. He had seen that Tony had laid Sam on the floor and had now lowered the window. He wasn't sure what his senior field agent was up to.

''I'm shooting back, boss.'' Tony answered.

Gibbs saw the determined look on Tony's face and watched his gun poke out of the window while he still held Sam's hand, tightly.

Tony aimed randomly at the van and tried to distract them enough for Gibbs to get away. However, the van speed increased. Tony's round was met by another from the black van.

''Son of….hmm…'' Tony caught himself midway through his curse and saw Sam's strained face. He could tell she was doing her best not to cry. He held her hand tighter with reassurance, ''you're doing great Sam. It's ok, you're safe'' Tony said, but he wasn't sure of the last part of his sentence, albeit he would do his best to accomplish it.

Tony yelled over to Gibbs,''Boss, there's more than one shooter, and I got the plate numbers''

''Good job DiNozzo.'' Gibbs said while he tried to maneuver the car to a rather small street. He knew how Tony needed the assurance as much as Sam right now.

Tony grinned brightly. '' Thanks boss. I'll get back to shooting now'' Tony told him as more bullets rained on the car.

Tony now tried to shoot the vans tires, but before he could, an echo of a rifle was heard. The shot hit Tony's shoulder, another shot got Tony's palm. He screamed in pain and started to curse heavily in Italian. He still held his gun tightly with his injured hand.

''Sam, honey. Uncle Tony will just let go of your hand for a second. Okay, little princess. Just a small second'' Tony panted as he felt the blood trickling from his shoulder and palm.

''DiNozzo?'' Gibbs concerned voice met Tony's already roaring ears.

''I'm hit boss, one in the shoulder and one in my palm. Not fatal, don't worry'' Tony gasped as he started to place the gun in both his hands, to balance it.

''DiNozzo, what the hell?'' Gibbs asked. His voice rose in dread of what would happen next.

''I'll try to shoot the driver.'' Tony panted as he started to move to the window.

''You could get shot in the head DiNozzo. Do hear me? Get your ass back inside HERE!'' Gibbs shouted at his agent who had already trained his gun out the window.

'' I WON'T LET THEM GET TO HER'' Tony snapped back at Gibbs. He had a primal fire of determination in his emerald green eyes.

Gibbs was shocked for just a second and he knew he had one choice to take. He knew he couldn't control his agent while he drove and with a child's life in their hands. He had to compromise. He was close to the Navy base and knew the perps won't be able to continue to follow them.

With his decision made Gibbs yelled. ''One shot, DiNozzo''

Tony nodded gratefully between shallow breaths and stuck his head out of the window. One shot rang through the street. It was then followed by the sound of an explosion from the gas tank of the van.

Tony slid back in his seat and panted ''Got the bastards.''

Gibbs looked in the rear view mirror to find the black van ablaze in a ball of fire. He just raised his eyebrow in astonishment. The love of someone so dear to your heart could turn the calmest person on earth into a hunter and not the hunted.

Gibbs looked back at Tony only to find him panting with pain. His right arm from the shoulder to the tips of his fingers was soaked in red blood and dripped onto the floor. The blood also kept seeping through his t-shirt from the wound to his shoulder.

Gibbs suddenly heard some sniffling and found that Samantha was crying. She sat holding her knees close to her chest as she rocked forward and backward in the tight spot on the floor of the car. Gibbs was amazed by how the little girl could detect Tony's mood and condition immediately. That was probably another reason that Tony fell for her right away along with the fact that she reminded him of his sister.

''Sam…Sam…it's over. It's ok Sam. We're safe now. No one'll hurt you, princess'' Tony said as he cradled his injured hand close to his chest and then caressed Sam's blond locks to calm her with his uninjured hand.

As soon as Sam heard Uncle Tony say that everything was ok and that she was safe, the little girl uncurled herself, stood up to get to Uncle Tony's his safe secure embrace. Samantha reached up for him to be pulled into his arms, trying to climb his feet.

Tony reached to haul Sam with his unharmed arm on to his lap. The minute Sam settled in Tony's lap, she wrapped herself around his neck and burrowed herself against his warm chest. Sam needed the assurance that Uncle Tony wasn't going to leave her like her mommy. She needed to know that he was okay.

Tony laughed softly as Sam buried herself against his chest and held on to him for dear life. He patted her back softly and made small warm circles in her back to comfort her as she continued to hold tightly on to him.

''I'm not going any where, princess. It's ok'' Tony said as he grimaced when Sam's body hit his injured hand.

''DiNozzo'' Gibbs had taken in the sight of how the little girl was. He then cleared his throat and threw one word asked silently how Tony was.

''Boss, the bullet that hit my shoulder is still lodged there. But, the one in my palm was through and through.'' Tony stated. He knew the silent question Gibbs asked. He knew how much Gibbs cared and worried about him, not only as his senior field agent, but also like a son. Tony appreciated that and spoke the truth to relieve the man from his inner torment. Tony leaned back in the seat and tried to push down the pain and how light headed he felt from the wound in his right side.

''DiNozzo, put pressure on them or you'll bleed to death'' Gibbs ordered gruffly as he noticed how sleepy Tony was getting.

When Tony didn't move to do anything, only applying light pressure on his hand, Gibbs got more concerned. Tony could bleed to death, if he did not do anything, but he couldn't just go to hospital with Sam. That would be too much of a risk; they could try and kill her again.

''DiNozzo…TONY'' Gibbs yelled at the man who was starting to drift dangerously off to sleep. And he knew that the small child would not let go of her grasp as she cuddled to his chest. Gibbs noticed that Tony's hand on Sam did not move either.

Tony still felt dizzy and light- headed as he heard what Gibbs said, but felt overwhelmed with needed to sleep.

''Uncle Tony?'' Sam's small voice was the one that penetrated his foggy vision.

''Sam…you're safe'' Tony tried to again reassure the child in his arm, with his weak and slurred speech. He fought to stay awake and wondered if he could.

''Uncle Tony not ok, boss'' Sam's small panicked voice reached Gibbs' ears. He wondered how on earth the small child feel all of these emotions and know that the man wasn't well. She was very concerned about Tony. She even tried to talk to him. Somehow she knew if she talked it would help Tony.

Gibbs was again amazed of how the small child reacted almost like an adult despite her disadvantage of not being able to communicate well with others. She tried to give help to Tony. She even used Tony's name for him ''Boss'' to get his attention.

''It's ok Sam, Uncle Tony's gonna be alright'' Gibbs tried to soothe the girl without scaring her. Gibbs stopped the car. He had finally reached NCIS building. He pulled in the garage and went to the passenger seat.

He saw how Sam eyed him suspiciously every now and then as she kept protective hands around Tony's neck.

Gibbs had already called the team and Ducky while on his way. They were waiting for them in the garage. Ducky had everything in hands reach just in case. Tim and Ziva would have the protection detail over Sam, while Tony was being treated.

Gibbs tapped Tony's cheek gently to get his attention as he noticed the pool of blood on the cars floor and on Tony's and Sam's clothes. That was a lot of blood to loose. He would need blood transfusion, immediately.

''Boss…'' Tony replied from his haze.

''Come on Tony. We need to take you to the hospital. Ducky will stop the bleeding for now. Could you tell Samantha to get off your lap so you could come with Ducky? ''

''Ok…Sam…Sam'' Tony started to get the child's attention from the fog clouding his vision and his thoughts.

''Uncle Tony'' Sam's small voice answered him as she buried her head further in the side of his neck. She was scared of all the people around her. She knew Uncle Tony knew them and trusted them, but she was still confused about who to trust. She trusted Tony and only Tony. Boss, seemed good too, but he was scary. Even Uncle Tony got scared of him sometimes. However, Sam could tell that boss cared about Uncle Tony. She felt how Uncle Tony was ill like mommy. She knew she needed to help him. Still she couldn't trust them, she needed Uncle Tony, and so she buried her head deeply in the side of his neck for the assurance of his comfort. Tony's weak arm tightened slightly around Sam's small body before he spoke weakly.

''Would…would you be …a good girl and …and go stand by the car... while boss helps me?'' Tony asked as he gently tried to untangle her arms from around his neck.

''Samantha good '' Sam stated as she climbed down from Tony's lap and got out of the car with no one's help.

''Good girl, Sam. Very good girl'' Tony confirmed while he panted and he started to climb out of the car.

Ducky hovered by the door and waited for Sam to give him some space to work on his care of Tony. Gibbs still stood by the door. It seemed to him that Sam was no longer intimidated by him. She just stood close by the door and waited for Uncle Tony to come out.

Tony's face was contoured with pain. He seemed very pale as he started to climb out of the car. The minute Tony stood, his face turned whiter, if that was possible. He looked into Gibbs and Ducky's eyes, stunned.

''Boss, I don't feel good'' Tony said weakly as he started to fall and darkness engulfed him completely.

**Ohh a cliffy !!! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews!!!! =) **


	15. Breakdown

**A/N: Hi, It has been so long, but RL life can be tricky sometimes. I wrote this chapter and dedicate it to all the lovely reviewers who never quit on me. Just so u know, I'm not a quitter. I might take sometimes a long time, but I never quit. I also had a few annoying PMs and Reviews that made it harder for me to write. So please, if u don't like something, do NOT read it. If anyone want to know about my updates, they should check my profile as I'll leave some comments every now and then. Angst ahead!!!**

**(Chapter 15) ( Breakdown )**

Tony's face was contoured with pain. He seemed very pale as he started to climb out of the car. The minute Tony stood, his face turned whiter, if that was possible. He looked into Gibbs and Ducky's eyes, stunned.

''Boss, I don't feel so good'' Tony said weakly as he started to fall and blissful darkness engulfed him completely.

Several pairs of hands caught Tony from falling; amongst them were two small hands that clenched his palm, holding on tightly, for dear life.

''DiNozzo? Tony?'' Gibbs called trying to bring his agent out of his unconscious state, but failed miserably.

Ducky brought a gurney over to them. ''Jethro, Put him down on the gurney'' Ducky ordered as he helped the three agents lift Tony's limp body onto it.

Once Tony was situated safely on the gurney with the help of Tim, Ziva, Gibbs, along with Ducky, they started to notice the two small hands clenching Tony's left arm. Despite the blood that stained those two small hands, they still held tightly.

Sam still held Tony's hand tightly as they moved him. She refused to let go, she cried at the thought that if she did let go, he'd be gone like her mommy.

Ducky noticed, but had to first stop the heavy blood flow from Anthony and then they'd deal with the disaster to come. After all, she was held onto his unharmed hand and wasn't in the way. Ducky could only wonder if she did that on purpose or it was just a coincidence.

Ducky busied himself with cutting Tony's shirt after removing his stained long black coat. He assessed the shoulder wound. He cleaned and sterilized the wound before he put on a pressure bandage to stop the flow of blood. He then moved to Tony's palm wound and found that it was through and through. He then cleaned that wound and carefully covered it. The other three agents and child watched Ducky in silence as he worked on Tony.

It was a strange scene to the other agents who passed by in the garage. A group of people covered in blood huddled around an unconscious man whose hand was tightly held by a small child no older than four years old. She looked strange, not actually looking up to him, but instead she was rocking backward and forward as tears kept sliding down her delicate angelic face.

Ducky sighed when he finally finished. He saw the three other agents let out relieved breaths that they didn't realize they had been holding. ''He is okay for now Jethro. I stopped the bleeding, though he will need a blood transfusion as soon as possible. However, there is still the bullet that is lodged in his shoulder. We need to move him to a hospital immediately.'' Ducky spoke to Gibbs as the others listened. His voice emphasized the urgency of the situation and that time was of an essence.

''Okay people. McGee I want you to….''

''Both Samantha and Tony new set of clothes, done'' McGee intervened feverishly. He wanted his friend to get the care he needed.

''Ziva…'' Gibbs called out.

''I have already sent a team to assess the scene where the van attacked. They will report to me if anything is found on the attackers'' Ziva also replied quickly as she watched her unconscious partner carefully.

''Good'' Gibbs said. He was worried and noticed how worried they all were about their colleague and _friend_.

''Now, the one problem left…'' Gibbs stated as they all turned to look at the child who still held Tony's arm for dear life. She was still crying, while rocking back and forth. Her pink dress was now soaked in Tony's blood, but that wasn't their only problems.

''McGee, Ziva, You have protection detail over Samantha'' Gibbs ordered with concern.

Gibbs stated as he started to approach the crying child. Sam shirked visibly as Gibbs started to come nearer, but she still held Tony's hand tightly. As Gibbs started to put his hand on her shoulder to move her away from Tony's limp hand, she started whimpering.

''Uncle Tony'' Samantha small voice pleaded to the unconscious man. She needed him to save her from the man who was pulling her away. She knew he was good. Uncle Tony trusted him, but she could not handle his hands touching her.

When Gibbs's hands finally reached and actually touched her shoulder, Sam started screaming loudly while still holding Tony's hand in hers.

''Uncle Tony, help…help…Samantha good…Samantha good…help'' Sam started yelling as she held Tony's hand tighter not letting go as Gibbs tried gently to disentangle their hands.

Gibbs's heart broke at the pleading shrieks the small child made. He hated that Sam thought he would hurt her. He knew how attached she had become to Tony. But they needed to take care of him before he slipped into a coma because of the excessive loss of blood.

Gibbs tried to copy the same techniques he had seen Tony use the first time they found her beside her mother's dead body. He tried to use a soothing calm voice. Try as he might, the small child held a death grip on Tony's hand.

The elevator door dinged announcing the arrival of another person to join the small crowd that started to form around the car. Sam's cries didn't stop as she continued pleading for Uncle Tony to help her.

Abby appeared amongst the crowd. She pushed her way through the crowd and threw dirty looks at the curious agents who started to disappear the second they saw that angry look. They knew that the scientist was really close to the lead agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and if anything bothered her, he would chew them out. The agents were shocked. None of them had ever heard Agent Gibbs speak in such a gentle soft voice before. They stood around and watched yet knew he could get them fired for it. As if on cue, they scattered from the garage, everyone was going on his way, just to get some space between themselves and the team.

Abby knew that the crowd was part of what scared Sammy even more than she already was. When Abby finally spotted Tony's unconscious body on the gurney she gasped loudly. She didn't expect it to be that bad. Why was it always Tony who fell into trouble?

Abby couldn't believe how much effort Gibbs tried in order to get the small child away from his unconscious agent. She saw the blood that covered the front of Sam's pink dress. She ran to her side as Gibbs still tried to soothe the frightened child.

Gibbs watched Abby come over and knew that she would help him with Sam. He tried again to gently pull the terrified child away, but the minute he touched her shoulder she started to scream louder. She choked on her sobs while she begged Uncle Tony to wake up and help her.

''Samantha good… Uncle Tony, help…help…wake up, Samantha good'' Sam sobbed as she repeated her mantra over and over not understanding why Uncle Tony wouldn't answer her as he had before.

As Gibbs pulled back from where Sam stood, Sam started to rock in her place as she kept a tight hold on Tony's limp hand. When Abby tried to approach the child, Samantha started to scream even louder than before for Tony's help. Abby immediately stepped back, scared to terrify the child even more. She knew the trauma that Sam had gone through with her mother earlier and now she was going through it with Tony. Abby swiped at the tears that fell from her eyes.

The darkness that Tony was held in didn't keep out the plea of the faint voice he heard. The small girl's cry for help and pleas beckoned Tony. He fought harder and harder at the hold the darkness had over him. He had to get out, had to get to the small child he had promised to protect. He couldn't save the other small child all those years ago, but he could save this one. He had to keep this little girl safe and not fail as he had his sister. To him it didn't matter if this time it meant he would lose his life as long as the girl was safe.

However, Sam didn't stop her pleas for Tony to wake up. Amongst the fog he could hear Sam's broken and shocked voice. He fought the severe pain he felt at his side and shoulder coursing through his body as he tried to regain consciousness. Though the darkness still held him, he felt the small hand tug at his. He tried even harder to squeeze her hand back, to assure the small child that he was there and would not leave her alone with her fears. His mind was so fuzzy. He could only hear and feel the hand of the little girl. Determination won out as he pushed his injury and the failure of his sister aside.

He felt the child calm down as he managed to squeeze the small hands latched to his. The pleas had become fainter. Finally his heavy eyelids fluttered open as he attempted to assure the small child with a gentle squeeze of his own hand.

Sam resisted hard as she felt the touch of the other people, she just couldn't handle it. Even though these people were Uncle Tony's friends, she was still very afraid. She kept calling for Uncle Tony to help her. That was when she felt the small squeeze from Uncle Tony's hand. She immediately calmed down. She didn't stop her pleas, but they became weaker as Uncle Tony tightened his hand around hers as he always did when she was scared.

Gibbs watched carefully and noticed how Tony's hand squeezed around Sam's. The love for this child and the need to protect her had brought Tony back, Gibbs was sure of it. Even though his agent was very weak and needed help, Tony managed to calm the child down with his weak assurances. Gibbs watched in wonder at the sight, but kept it to himself.

Tony kept his eyes opened in half slits as he tried to fight back the overwhelming nausea and pain that radiated through him. He looked at the child by his left side. She held on to his hand for dear life. He heard her cry and the mantra that she kept up for him not to leave her.

''Uncle Tony…Samantha good…promise…not leave me'' Sam said between hiccups as she saw that Uncle Tony was still with her. She felt relieved as she saw that people stopped touching her. She cried some more when she gave Uncle Tony some side way glance and saw how he was staring back at her, still there and alive.

Tony squeezed Sam's hands with the weak strength he had left. She looked up at him with tearful eyes as he tried to keep the eye contact with her as he spoke.

''Sam, I'm okay… princess. I'm NOT leaving you… I …just feel a little sleepy, okay…. I'll go to the doctor and… and he'll give me some medicine …and then I'll be back soon'' Tony tried to explain. He panted and struggled to get his message to Sam in the simplest way for the small child to understand.

He took a shaky breath as he felt more pain in his shoulder. He shifted his gaze to find a whole group of his co-workers huddled around him. They all held worried glances as he kept talking to the small child while he fought the sickness he felt.

Sam didn't look like she understood Tony's logic of having to leave her because he's sleepy like mommy was. She knew if he left, he won't come back like her mommy. At that thought, Sam cried again softly mumbling as she started again to rock in place while she gave Tony a hurt look.

''Mommy sleepy…she leave Sam alone…and not come back…Uncle Tony sleepy too'' at the end of her broken phrases Samantha started to shake her heart breaking with sobs. She then started to hit her face with one of her hands that was earlier holding Tony's. She scratched at her face with her nails as she cried.

She then started to hit her head with her hand repeatedly and still scratched her face with her sharp baby fingernails. She sobbed and talked while she inflicted pain on herself. '' Samantha bad… Samantha bad…Samantha deserves to die''.

Alarmed immediately, the whole team started to head for Sam to stop her from hurting herself any longer. They all froze in their place as Tony weakly yelled at them to not come near her or they would agitate her more.

Tony first started to squeeze the small girl's hand as he started to painfully push his body in the gurney where he lay. The girl's mantra seemed to become more frantic when Tony pulled his hand away from Sam's in order to push himself so he could sit back up. He tried weakly with his one hand only to find the pain and action made him weaker and out of breath.

Gibbs realized his dilemma and immediately was by his side. He helped his agent up quickly and efficiently to calm the frantic girl against Ducky's constant protests. Tony held tightly to Gibbs's bicep with his uninjured hand as he tried to regain his equilibrium against the severe nausea that came in waves.

''Easy, Tony'' Gibbs tried to soothe the man that leaned against him. He never saw the man ask for help unless he was severely ill and could not help himself. He knew how Tony never wanted to ask anyone for help. The pieces have started to fit together as to why Tony never asked for help. How his father always convinced him that he wasn't worth it. That he didn't deserve anyone's help or time or effort. Gibbs had never known until this happened that Tony had a sister, but now it seemed he saw the picture that Tony had begun to paint earlier that day.

Gibbs knew how Tony always masked his real personality away from everyone. He now knew that Tony was scared to show anyone his vulnerable side. That he was afraid to let someone in and then get hurt like his sister did. Gibbs now understood that Tony's sister's death must have influenced how he thought and his way of life. How he never believed he was good enough for anyone to _really_ care about him. How he felt so very responsible for his little sister at his tender age.

Now, to see how Tony didn't protest to the help given to him. This made Gibbs think how sick and full of despair he must have felt in order to help the small child that reminded him so much of his sister, even at the expense of his own health. Gibbs shook at the thought of how Tony's father had driven those thoughts into him. DiNozzo Senior had done what he had strived for, to place the full blame on Tony and make him believe it and carry it further with more demons that filled his soul. He made Tony believe that if anything went wrong, then it would be his entire fault. Gibbs didn't know how a parent could ever do such a thing to a child, their _own_ child. The force so strong that it had grown so deeply seeded as the child grew to be a man.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Gibbs stood behind Tony and gave him the opportunity to lean on him if need be. He watched as Tony started to calm the angry and terrified child. Gibbs's heart shattered when he heard her blame herself for Tony's leaving and the wish that she should die. How such a small child could blame herself for things getting out of hand?!! She seemed so terrified and hurt that Gibbs could see how Tony's damaged life would make him blame himself for everything with this child. The situation defiantly was parallel to Tony's life.

Tony accepted Gibbs' help with out hesitation as he needed to reach the crying child and comfort her. He lay back in the upright position. The dizziness and nausea hit him hard as his right side burned with pain.

Tony reached for the agitated child. Samantha was now using both her hands to hit, scratch, and cut her tender angelic face as she cried hysterically still repeating her same mantra.

''Samantha bad… Samantha bad… Samantha let mommy go… Uncle Tony go too… Samantha bad… Bad…bad…Samantha deserves to die'' Sam repeated along with her nails that started to make deeper scratches to her face. The blood started to trickle down her cheek, but she seemed even more agitated.

Tony was on the verge of losing himself to the dark memories of his horrid past. He saw how she blamed herself for him being sick, how she kept saying that she deserved to die, just as he remembered his sister did when he saved her from their father's words and beatings. A mind not right from so much pain and blood lose was driven with a need coursed through his veins to protect his sister, to protect Sam. He started to act immediately to prevent Sam from doing more damage to herself.

Tony reached his uninjured arm and put it on Sam's shoulder. Sam flinched from the touch as she hysterically kept hitting her small face with her both hands, crying heavily.

''Sam…Sam…SAMNTHA!'' Tony tried to call the child's attention as he started to hold her small hands away from her face. The child fought weakly. Though Tony was weak too, he still had a stronger hold on her arms. Yet she couldn't free herself. Tony kept gazing down at the small fragile child that stood in front of him. He kept that gaze to emphasize his point.

''Samantha listen carefully…I'm here, okay…Uncle Tony IS here…I'm NOT leaving you, okay princess?'' Tony tried to soothe the girl. He realized how she tired to hit her face and use the hands that held hers. How she became more hysterical when she tried to bump her head into anything in front of her. Tony then let his injured bandaged hand try to hold her back from the damage her anger caused to her beautiful soft face.

Samantha felt Uncle Tony hold her. She was really scared that he was going to leave her like her mommy. She wanted to be with him. Uncle Tony would keep her safe as he had said and proven. She needed Uncle Tony, only she felt scared, really scared, from the people that stood around. She calmed marginally as Tony started to say that he wasn't leaving her alone. However, Samantha still cried and tried to hit her face even though Tony still restrained her hands.

Tony knew the best way to calm Sam down. It was the same method he used with his sister when ever she got agitated or after their father tried to hurt them again. Tony reached with his injured hand and pulled Sam's small body up to him while his other hand kept a hold of her flailing hands. She still fought to hit herself and cried.

All the while, even with the pain coursing through his body, Tony repeated the soothing words to Sam as he struggled to hoist her body into his lap.

''I'm not leaving Sam...I'm here…I'll protect you, princess…Uncle Tony's here…Samantha IS NOT bad…Samantha IS good…Sam deserves to live…shhhhshhh''

The small child didn't resist Tony as his hand touched her though she was still frantic. This made it difficult for Tony's injured hand to maneuver her small body to his lap. Abby quietly stepped behind the child and raised her from the floor quickly and placed her on Tony's lap. The child didn't have much chance to protest as she was immediately engulfed by Tony's arms around her.

At first, Sam still fought Tony and hit his chest weakly with her small hands. Tony kept the embrace and didn't give her a chance to struggle. He continued to whisper and assured her that he wasn't going to leave like her mommy. That he would take care of her and protect her. Sam finally started to stop fighting with her hands as she felt Uncle Tony's hold and the comfort it brought. She cried in to his chest as the last of her weak attempts to punish herself by punching her head finally ceased.

''Sam is great…Sam is doing great…don't do that again, Sam…you scared Uncle Tony'' Tony murmured weakly as he held her against his chest and felt her sob with the fear of losing him. Sam has grabbed a fistful of his shirt or what was left of it after Ducky cut the sleeve to treat his wounds. She wasn't going to let go anytime soon. She held tightly to Tony and buried her face against his chest as she listened to his heart beating.

Tony started to see stars dance in front of his eyes from the exertion he put his body through. He was physically drained by the time Sam finally calmed down totally and just held on to him.

''Sam…I'm gonna just…. take a small nap…can you be a good girl and….and stay with aunt Abby…I'm gonna be back soon…I promise'' Tony asked breathlessly as his vision started to gray around the edges. He knew what that meant and needed to get Sam to go quietly with Abby and behave.

''No'' Sam's muffled answer against his chest made Tony laugh weakly. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and then he asked weakly as he started to sway ''Boss?''

''I've got your six, Tony'' was Gibbs calm answer from behind him.

Tony relaxed at that statement. He knew that Gibbs had his back. Tony then allowed the blissful darkness to engulf him completely with Sam's body huddled tightly against him.


	16. AN

Hi guys, I'm sorry this is not a new chapter. I've never posted an AN before, but I thought this one deserved posting.

Today, 2nd of April, is ''World Autism Day'' or as others call it ''World Autism Awareness Day''. Moreover, April is Autism Awareness Month.

I thought it would be appropriate to honor Autistic people out there in this small note considering the context of the story ''I will protect you''.

Please go read about Autism, reach for people with Autism and communicate with them. They are as normal as we are. They could even be smarter than us in several ways. Try to know more and become more understanding.

Go google some info about Autism and honor these brave people out there.

I got u some info from Google for u to read, only basics. Go and read more.

'' About one in 100 people has some form of autism – the exact cause is not known.

People with autism can have problems communicating, or trouble empathizing with others – they might be socially awkward, or might have behavioral problems.''

"They don't make eye contact so much, they don't smile so early, they don't reach out to touch, they don't speak so quickly," says Alison Molloy, chief executive of Autism NZ.

"One of the signs is if the child isn't putting one or two or three words together by the time they are two, for example."

''There are plenty of myths, like the idea that everyone who is autistic has an area of brilliance – many do, but not all.''

That's just a very tiny glimpse into Autism. Go out there and read more.

There are also some great movies on Autism:-

There's an Indian-American film called ''My name is Khan''

There's also a film called '' Adam''

Both of them are sweet movies handling adult autistic people from different perspectives. If u have other movies u know about, let me know. I'll be posting them on my profile for everyone to see.

Finally, I'm really sorry for this AN instead of the chapter, but this is a very important day. I'll remove this AN as soon as I post the new chapter.

--Yosem


End file.
